Revisiting the Past
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: 1 year ago, Ruka from an alternative universe lost her brother because of her role as a signer, she then thought of a way to bring her brother back to life by going to the past as a dark signer. What will happen to Rua? Find out! Note: Will be updated if possible.
1. The Tale of My Past

Revisiting the Past/Yugioh 5D's Fanfiction

A/N: Hello everyone! This is an update to my story: (Revisiting the Past). This update fixes most problems like character names, sentence construction, etc. I would like to point out that this story will now be based on Lua and Luca but will have their Japanese personalities kicking in at some times of the story. Another misunderstanding I would like to clear is that Luca will know some things before the show time, because she comes from a different universe where the events in time happened before and the fact that their names in this story are Luca and Lua. Also, since their Lua and Luca, they have a whole new story for themselves because they are from a different universe where the events of time where different. Finally, the last misunderstanding I want to be clear is that Luca is ruthless in the beginning and the rest of the story because she has now been tainted with evil. She might sometimes act the way she does in the Japanese show, but remember that she is now ruthless and evil. So with the misunderstandings taking care of, enjoy the update!

In an alternative universe, a girl named Luca is obsessed in bringing his dear brother back to life.

"Have you found any universes yet?" Luca asked.

"Sorry miss Luca, but there are none, it seems hopeless," the man at the computer said.

"WELL THEN GO AND FIND ONE!" Luca said.

"Yes Miss Luca," the man said.

Meanwhile, with Luca…

She had grown more ruthless and sadder as the days passed. She would have never guessed that becoming a signer would destroy of the life of her beloved brother. She can remember the moment when her brother was killed as if it was yesterday that her brother was lying on her feet dead, trying to protect her. As she was remembering this she picked a photo which showed him and her one year earlier before this mess happened. They both were smiling and playing with each other.

"_Lua, why did you have to go away? Why wasn't I helpful to you as a signer?"_ Luca thought as she put her hand on the photo of her brother, her cheeks filled with tears as she had lost her twin and more importantly her hero.

She then put the photo down and started to get mad as she noticed another thing in her room. It was a picture of her and her other signer friends with her brother Lua.

As she saw that photo, she screamed and tossed the photo aside from her room, making it smash into the ground.

"_Those bastards, they let Lua die and they didn't even care about him,"_ Luca thought as she was trying to remember what had led to this situation.

**(Flashback)**

"It's no wonder why the human race is becoming extinct, people aren't selfish anymore," said Roman.

"Now be kind, they did lose some friends to the shadows," said Devack.

"Are they..." Akiza asked.

"Gone? Your pals are with us. And all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town! Want to get them back? Well I'm right here, Yusei! Or are you scared?" Kalin asked.

Yusei stands up and looks at Kalin in the face.

"Yeah, I'm scared... scared about what I'm going to do to you, Kalin! As far as I'm concerned, your dark decks are about to be destroyed!" Yusei said.

Meanwhile, with Roman…

Devack was whispering something in his ear.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Roman said.

Devack then looked at Yusei as Roman started to speak.

"Yusei…' said Roman. How would you like to fight all of us right now and save the trouble of meeting us later?"

Yusei looked shocked.

"Why should I? I won our duel; you used my friend as sabotage in order not to lose," said Yusei.

Roman smirked.

"Yes I suppose you are right, how selfish of me," said Roman.

He then smiled.

"But I have another way of granting your request," said Roman.

Yusei looked angry.

He then looks at Devack as he pulls out a card.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luca says.

"Yes and a rare card indeed, this is supposed to be in your deck girl, so here, take it," said Devack.

He then passes the card towards Luca with Luca grabbing it.

Wait Luca! Yusei says.

"Yes Yusei," Luca says.

"Give me that card," Yusei says.

She hands Yusei the card.

Yusei then takes the card and looks at it to see if there is nothing weird about it, he then hands it back to Luca and turns his attention towards Roman.

"Why are you giving us this card Roman," Yusei asks?

"Because Yusei, now we are equal and now that I gave you that card you will have to play a duel game with me," Roman says.

"Why should I?" Yusei asks.

"Because that card's spirit is trapped in the spirit world under my friend Devack's ally which is Zeman the Ape King," said Roman.

Zeman the Ape King! Luca says.

"That's right girl and I am sure that you would know what happens to those under his rule," Roman says with a laugh.

Meanwhile, with Luca…

"Luca, do you know who this Zeman character is?" Akiza asked.

"No, but Ancient Fairy Dragon did tell me that a great evil has trapped her in the stone tablet; I believe that it could be him," said Luca.

Luca then looks down sad.

"We can't win the war against the dark signers without all the signer dragon's so I am afraid that Yusei has to play their game otherwise Roman may just order Demak to make that guy destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit," Luca said to Akiza.

"I see… then I guess we have no choice," Akiza said as she looked towards Yusei.

Agreed! "We have to play their game, it may be risky but we need to believe that we can win," said Yusei.

He then turns towards Roman.

All right! "Roman, let's duel again," said Yusei.

Meanwhile, with Roman…

"Yusei, I said we are going to do a duel game, not a duel," said Roman.

"A duel game," Yusei asked puzzled?

That's right Yusei! "A duel game is a type of duel that lasts for three turns with each player having only 1000 life points. The player that manages to have the strongest monster out at the end of the three turns is declared the winner and moves on," said Kalin.

"And the loser," Yusei asks?

"The loser is required to make a sacrifice or contribution to the earthbound immortals," said Kalin.

Meanwhile, with the gang…

"Yusei don't do it," said Akiza.

"Yeah, you are emotionally unstable right now to duel so let me handle it," said Jack.

"And what if you lose, you might be gone forever," said Luca.

"Yeah, don't do it," said Lua.

Yusei thought about it and then spoke.

"But guys we need to, if we don't they may destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon's Spirit and the card might be useless because of it," said Yusei.

Who cares! "If you perish, then hope for defeating the dark signers is already lost," said Lua.

"Lua is right Yusei, we will find another way just don't risk your life for it," said Luca.

Yusei ponders his options for a moment. If he wins, the dark signers are gone and if he loses they have to make a contribution to the dark signer's immortals. As he thinks about this, he finally comes to a decision.

"Roman, let's play," said Yusei.

Yusei! Akiza and the twins say.

Jack looks shocked.

IDIOT! Jack says.

Roman smirks and so do the rest of the dark signers.

"Very well Yusei, let the game begin," said Roman.

A while later…

It was the last turn of the game and both opponents life points were the same. At the same time, it was Yusei's final turn and he was about to summon stardust dragon.

"Now I tune Junk Synchron with Quilt-bolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick in order to summon Stardust Dragon," said Yusei.

Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK/2000 DEF

"I win," said Yusei.

Roman laughed.

"No not quite Yusei," he said.

What! Yusei said.

That's right! "You have lost this duel and now I'll prove it, activate face-down card, Call of the Haunted," said Roman.

Call of the Haunted! Yusei said.

"That's right and with this card I can revive a monster from my graveyard that has more attack points then your stardust dragon card," said Roman.

That's a lie! "Your favorite immortal Uru doesn't have that many attack points," said Yusei.

Roman once again laughed.

"I don't mean my Uru Yusei, I mean my second earthbound immortal," said Roman.

Yusei gasped.

"You have a second earthbound immortal?" He asked shocked.

That's right! "Being the boss of the dark signers I have to have two earthbound immortals and now I revive this one. COME FORTH EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL CHACU CHALLHUA," said Roman.

A big whale with purple markings comes onto the field.

"Now I suppose you are going to end your turn," said Roman.

Yusei looked down shocked that he had disappointed everybody.

_"I've failed,"_ Yusei thought.

He then looks at Roman giving him a nod saying that he ends his turn.

Roman smirks.

"Good then, now Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua attack Yusei directly," said Roman.

AHHH! Yusei said.

Meanwhile…

Yusei! Everybody said.

Yusei was on the ground defeated.

"Well it looks like he didn't last long, but still he will make a good host for Chacu Challhua," said Roman.

He then puts the card up to the sky and begins a chant.

"Great Earthbound Immortal, whose power comes from the darkness itself, please allow me to seek your blessings by offering to you a signer of the Crimson Dragon. Go and take him and reclaim your power within him so that we may once again become complete with it. In the name of the King of the Netherworld, I resurrect thee, come forth earthbound immortal Chacu Challhua," said Roman.

As Yusei lies on the ground defeated, the earth bound immortal starts to go around his body.

"What are you doing to Yusei?" Akiza asked.

Roman looks at Akiza while smirking.

"Why that's simple my dear, he is transforming into a dark signer," said Roman while smirking again.

A DARK SIGNER! Jack asked shocked.

We can't let that happen! Akiza said.

As they went towards Yusei in order to free him from the earthbound immortal, Roman and the other dark signers stood in their way.

"Sorry but you aren't doing anything to him," said Roman as he blocked their passage to Yusei with the other dark signers.

Akiza ignored him and didn't bother paying attention as she loaded one of her cards within her duel disk.

"If you don't release Yusei from your monster's power, then I will use my psychic powers to deal with you all," said Akiza.

The dark signers didn't look fazed by her comment.

"Fine then you asked for it," said Akiza as she put her Black Rose Dragon on the duel slot and brought it to life.

The beast growled as it came to life.

"Now Black Rose Dragon, attack…" said Akiza but stopped suddenly when she heard a voice telling her to stop.

Akiza stop! Jack said.

Akiza stopped midway.

"Jack…" she said.

"We can't do anything for Yusei right now; can't you see we are outnumbered?" Jack said.

As Akiza looked around, she saw Jack's point as the dark signers alone were more than the number of signers and they could at any time do another shadow duel trapping them all in, sighing Aki went back to the gang.

You're right! "Sorry Jack," said Akiza.

Jack nodded in understanding.

She then spoke again.

"But what about Yusei," said Akiza with tears in her eyes?

Jack sighed.

"Yusei chose his own path Akiza. He thought that he could finish this once and for all. Plus he wanted to get Ancient Fairy Dragon's Spirit from them in order to get the last signer dragon. Personally, I wished he would have listened to me but he didn't. Our only hope now is if we can somehow being him back from the clutches of the darkness that surrounds him," said Jack.

Akiza nodded and brushed a few tears from her eyes.

Lua and Luca looked at her and at Yusei's loss in sadness as well.

"_Yusei, why did you do it,"_ they thought?

Meanwhile, with Roman…

He was enjoying the scene in front of him and knew that he had crushed the signer's hearts. He then began to speak.

"Now if you are done with grieving for your friend's loss then I suggest we get back to business. Remember I still have a contribution that needs to be collected," said Roman.

Jack and the others looked confused.

"What contribution? You tricked Yusei into playing your game and now are transforming him into a dark signer but you still want a contribution? Wasn't what you just did a good enough contribution for you?" Lua asked.

Roman smirked.

"Actually boy it wasn't, my contribution is the girl in front of you," said Roman in reference to Luca.

"Luca…" Lua said.

He then stepped closer to them.

"Give me the girl or I will force you to give me her," said Roman.

No, we won't! Jack and Akiza said as they in front of the twins, especially Luca.

Roman laughed.

Poor signer fools! "You have no strength when even one you fade, that's the dragon's weakness, you must all be united if you want the Crimson Dragon's strength to be shown. However, as for the dark signers we always have an unlimited source of power," said Roman as he proceeded right up to Jack's face meeting him at eye level.

"So you still wish to protect her," said Roman.

Jack nodded fiercely.

Very well, then take this! Roman said.

Suddenly a black fog passed through Jack and Akiza making them unconscious.

"What…" Jack and Akiza said before they fainted.

Meanwhile, with the twins…

They were the only ones left.

"Akiza, Jack," they said running over to them.

"Guys wake up," said Lua and Luca as they pushed them side by side.

Meanwhile, with the dark signers…

They were laughing their heads off.

"Man Roman, I didn't expect the signers to be this easy to defeat, we didn't even need to lay a finger to win," said Kalin.

Devack nodded.

"You are absolutely right Kalin, I suppose that since there is only two signers remaining now, it would be best to not eliminate them but use them," said Devack.

Roman nodded.

"I agree, after all my contribution was her, but we can take the boy also. Their powers of going to the Spirit World shall aid us personally," said Roman.

Misty then spoke.

"But remember guys, that I want to deal with the Black Rose witch personally before she gets turned into a dark signer with Jack," said Misty.

Lua and Luca were shocked.

"Wait! You wanted us so you guys can cause mischief in the spirit world," said Luca.

Roman nodded.

"And Jack and Akiza are now Dark signers," asked Lua?

Roman shook his head sideways.

"Not officially, but they are in the process, however you should note that whenever one dark signer falls another one is automatically awakened, so yes in due time they will be dark signers," said Roman.

Lua and Luca fell to the ground and cried, a few tears coming from their eyes.

Roman looked at the rest of the dark signers who shrugged what they were seeing.

"Well then, it looks like my companions share the same view, we don't care about you pity on them, but since you are just little kids, I am giving you 10 seconds to clean up your act and come with us," said Roman sternly.

Luca then looked up to them with tears in her eyes.

"We don't want to go with you guys…" said Luca.

Roman sighed.

"Sorry girl, but you and your brother can come with us or you can let us take you," said Roman.

Luca stepped farther and farther as Roman approached her.

"Not coming… fine," said Roman as he lunged towards Luca.

But before Roman could grab Luca, Lua stepped in her defense, putting his self as a shield to her.

"Lua…" said Luca amazed at his courage.

"There is no way you are going to take my sister or me," said Lua shielding Luca with his arms stretched to both sides.

Meanwhile, with Roman…

He was very amused, after all this damage that he had done, the boy was hopeful of a miracle. He then walked up to him.

Very interesting! "You, a little brat wants to challenge me," Roman said addressing Lua.

"Yeah I am because I won't let you hurt Luca or me," said Lua.

Roman was impressed, the boy was confident in protecting his sister and himself.

"Very well boy, you are brave and I respect that, so I am going to play a different game just to give you a chance to save you and your sister, do you agree?" Roman said.

If this is the only way to protect Luca than I'm ready! Lua said.

Lua! Don't do it! You will get hurt! Luca said as she made her way towards her brother.

As Roman saw this he made a barrier between him and Lua.

"Sorry girl, but you have to wait to talk to your brother! I want to see how foolish or otherwise brave your brother will be for accepting a challenge that I haven't even proclaimed yet," said Roman.

"Let Lua go, Roman," said Luca.

Roman smirked.

"Sorry but no one stops a shadow game, now let's begin," said Roman as the area around them was covered in the fog of shadows.

Meanwhile, with Luca…

_Lua! Please be okay!_ Luca thought.

Meanwhile, with Rua and Roman…

"Well boy, it's just me and you now I suppose, do you think you can pass my game?" Roman asked.

I'm ready! Lua said without hesitation.

"Very well, in this game, we each fight with two swords," said Roman.

Roman passes Lua a sword.

Lua was shocked.

"How did you know that I do sword practice," asked Lua?

Roman smirked.

"Being the leader of the dark signers, it's my job to know everything about the signers," said Roman.

He then pointed at his sword.

"I know that sword is too heavy for you, so I adjusted it to fit your height and weight," said Roman glancing at the sword.

Lua picks up the sword.

Okay so now what do we do! Lua said.

"All you have to do is be able to defeat us all in a sword-bout and we will let you go free with your sister," said Roman.

He then looked at him directly in the eyes.

"And just to make it fair, I will also restore your friend's lives if you win," said Roman.

"Is that a promise," asked Lua?

Roman smirked.

"Sure, it's a promise… guaranteed," said Roman emphasizing.

He then thought to himself.

"_Of course, though, I intend on resurrecting them anyway. When they become a dark signer after a while at least,"_ said Roman.

"What's a sword bout?" Lua asked confused.

Roman immediately came out of his thoughts as looked shocked at his lack of knowledge but then spoke.

"A bout is a battle between two parties, just like me and you," said Roman.

"So I have to kill you to win?" Lua asked.

Roman smiled.

"That's right, so are you ready to die?" Roman asked.

Rua looks shocked forgetting that he might die but then regained his composure.

Now I am sure that I am going to win! Lua said.

Then let's go! Roman said as he charged towards Lua.

A while later…

Lua had defeated them all in a sword bout and was delivering the final blow to Roman.

DIE! Lua said.

AHHHH! Roman said as the blade went inside him.

"Lua…" said Luca shocked at the pool of blood in front of him.

As Roman was defeated, Lua made his way back to Luca.

"Lua... you killed them," Luca said.

"I'm sorry Luca but I had to because you were in danger and I didn't know what to do, and…"

Luca smiled warmly at him.

"It's okay Lua, you just wanted to protect me, but at least it's over now," Luca said.

"Yeah," said Lua.

The twins then embraced each other happy that everything was finally over.

As they were embracing each other suddenly Lua felt a sharp pain from behind his back.

AHHH! Lua said.

"Lua…" Luca said looking up from her brother's point of view and saw Yusei stabbing him.

"**Pathetic Little Worm**," said Yusei as he took the dagger out of Lua's stomach.

Lua fell to the ground in pain.

Luca was shocked at what she saw.

"_Yusei is alive,"_ she thought as she looked at her brother's wound.

She then glared at Yusei.

YUSEI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Ruka yelled.

Before Yusei could speak, Luca's eyes caught something that shocked her, looking at her brother's back she saw so many different daggers, she gasped.

"Lua… who did this to you," Tell me! Luca implored.

Lua spoke hesitantly.

"Luca…" '_They did_,' said Lua pointed towards Akiza, Yusei, Jack and a few others before he passed out.

LUA! Luca said.

She then checked his pulse to see if he just fainted but was shocked at what she felt.

Lua… LUA! Luca said.

She then started to cry as she held her brother's body close to her heart.

WHY! WHY! Luca said.

(End of Flashback)

"Yes Lua died that day but what I will never forget was what happened afterwards," Luca said as she thought about the events that happened after her brother's death.

(Flashback)

"Well at least the dog died," said Yusei as he looked back at the gang who was smiling at him.

Meanwhile, with Luca…

She had stopped crying because of Yusei's insensitive remark and looked at Yusei and then the gang in anger.

YUSEI! HOW DARE YOU CALL LUA THAT AND MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW ARE YOU ALL ALIVE! Luca said in anger.

Yusei smirked.

"Come on Luca, your brother was a burden to everyone, he deserves to die. As for how we are still alive, the truth is that we never died in reality. It was all a hoax." said Yusei.

Luca was shocked at what she heard.

What! "I don't think I understand," she said.

Jack smirked.

"Luca are you so foolish not to realize that we were targeting you two all along. I know that Lua was not so smart but you should have noticed that," said Jack.

What! What do you mean, asked Luca?

Akiza sighed.

"What he means dear Luca is that we have already known that this would have happened. We were just pretending to be friends with you, you should have known that by now," said Akiza.

Luca was shocked. Her signer friends were actually her enemies. Noticing down Luca saw Lua coughing up more and more blood. She was at a loss for words as she tried to piece up everything that had been going on.

She then took her jacket out and put it on Lua's body. As she was tending to his wounds, she then closed his eyes and cried.

"Lua, you were the best brother ever. I am sorry if I ever did something to displease you but I will make them all pay for what they have done to you, said Luca as she removed some dirt on the ground with her hands and started to put it on Luca.

The others saw what she was doing and grinned. Yusei looked towards Akiza who took a monster out.

Black Rose Dragon! Black Flare! Akiza said.

Luca had little time to notice the monster coming when she did, she screamed.

AHHH! Luca yelled as she was about to be hit.

However, just as the attack was about to touch her, Ancient Fairy Dragon came and defended her from the attack.

"Luca you must run, evil forces have inhabited the body of your friends," said Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Luca looked shocked.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, what's happening to my friends, what's going to happen to Lua?" Luca asked.

The Dragon turned herself to gaze at her briefly before paying her attention back towards the other dragon that was attacking her.

"Summon Regulus and take your brother on him, for now run as quick as you can. I can't hold her for much longer," said Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"But what about," Luca began but stopped when Ancient Fairy Dragon stared at her.

DO IT! Ancient Fairy Dragon cried as she got a wound on her side.

AHHHH! She yelled.

"Ancient Fairy…" Luca said. But it was pointless. Noting what she said, she summoned her lion Regulus.

Regulus! Luca cried.

He nodded.

"Luca, now is not the time, help me with putting your brother on my back and then get on, we must escape this place," said Regulus.

"Right," said Luca as she proceeded to help Regulus put Rua on his back. When they did, she got on and they ran as fast as they could.

Meanwhile…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ancient Fairy Dragon cried as it was reduced to ashes.

Black Rose Dragon had just finished eliminating Ancient Fairy Dragon. As it looked around, it saw that Lua and Luca were no longer there.

"Master Akiza, the girl and boy are not here," said the dragon.

What! Aki cried.

Yusei then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Akiza, I have sent Jack to go after them on his Red Dragon Archfiend, he will find them," said Yusei.

Suddenly Jack came back on the ground with his Red Dragon Archfiend, he then sighed.

"Sorry, but I lost them," said Jack.

"You lost them," asked Yusei and Aki?

Jack nodded.

He then smirked.

"But it's till okay, because we managed to kill her brother. Now that she is the only signer left, the Crimson Dragon shall grow desperate and the king of the netherworld shall come for the taking," said Jack.

Yusei and Aki nodded.

"You're right," they said.

They then all laughed as they knew that the battle of 5000 years was now officially over and the winning side was the dark signers.

Meanwhile, with Luca…

He was far away now with Regulus but Lua was in bad shape. She was sure he had passed away and for that reason was crying along the way, but now she decided that they were far enough and Lua out to be buried somewhere out here.

"Regulus," said Luca silently.

"Yes Signer Luca…" said Regulus.

"Can we stop here," asked Luca?

"For what purpose," asked Regulus still running?

Luca cried.

"To give him a proper burial," she said as a few tears fell down her face.

Regulus nodded and spoke.

"I am sorry Luca for your brother's loss, but the Crimson Dragon wants us to continue for he has other plans for us," said Regulus.

Luca sobbed.

"Like what," asked Luca?

"Like the fact that we are going to another world now away from the humans," said Regulus.

"Huh?" Luca asked.

Regulus sighed.

"Hold on tight Ruka, here we go," said Regulus as he suddenly jumped into the sky with the mightiest leap he could muster. As Luca saw what lay above them, she gasped.

"Regulus, there is the end of a cliff, if we jump we will die," said Luca.

Regulus shook his head.

"Don't worry dear child, nothing will happen to you, trust me, just hold on to your brother as we go," said Regulus as he jumped.

HAAAAA! Regulus yelled.

He then jumped over the cliff and as they fell down, he saw a portal open.

"A portal," "Luca asked?

Regulus nodded.

"That's right, dear child, now close your eyes as this going to be a bit bright," said Regulus as they were going in the portal.

Luca did as he asked and closed her eyes without knowing where they were going.

Meanwhile, back with the new Dark Signers…

Yusei and the gang were happily talking about how they finished off Lua when Crow came along.

"Hey guys, what happened to the dark signers," asked Crow who just came of his runner and behind them?

Yusei and the others turned around to look at Crow each with a creepy smirk coming upon their faces.

"Hey guys, what's the matter," asked Crow feeling a little sacred by the looks they were giving him?

The others said nothing as they kept on marching slowly and slowly towards him. Crow felt scared and got on his duel runner.

"Yusei, Jack cut it out, you're creeping me out," said Crow.

They still said nothing as they got closer and closer. Once they got close enough, Yusei, Jack and Akiza surrounded Crow with each of their faces around him.

"We killed the boy…" Akiza hissed in his ear.

"And now… we are going to do the same to you," said Jack.

"And we will enjoy it and your flesh…" said Yusei as they all took out a knife from their pockets and wrapped an apron around their necks.

Crow screamed at their act and ran for his life. But before he could press the acceleration button, he was thrown out of the car by Yusei and Jack who then grabbed him by one arm each while Akiza used her psychic powers to destroy the runner.

No, my runner! I spent all year making that runner! Crow said.

His cries were unnoticed though as he felt sweat drip across his shoulders. Looking up he saw a hungry looking Jack and Yusei.

You guys, snap out of it! This isn't like you! Crow yelled.

His cries still were unheard as Akiza made her way back to them and Crow opening her mouth widely as she smirk with a really big grin.

"Shall I go first," asked Akiza with fangs coming out of her?

Yusei and Jack smirked.

"Go ahead," they said.

Crow looked terrified.

Wait, you can't do this! Crow yelled.

They simply shrugged as they looked upon Crow and growled.

"Dinner time," said Akiza as she pounced on Crow as Yusei and Jack let go of his arms.

AHHHHHHHHHHH! Was all was heard of Crow as the three took turns ripping him apart.

Meanwhile, with Luca…

She opened her eyes to find herself not in the spirit world anymore but in a strange room with a glowing circle inside showing the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"_Where am I,"_ she thought aloud?

"Luca…" she then heard a voice call.

Luca turned around to see her brother Rua all patched up and fine.

"LUA…" she yelled as she went over to hug him but when she went to hug him, she felt herself go through him.

"Huh?" Luca asked herself surprised that she had gone through him.

Lua looked over to her sister and saw her shocked by what just happened. He then went over to her and put and arm around her.

"Luca, I am dead, but my spirit is not, that's why I am still speaking to you," said Rua.

Luca looked up at her brother; he looked different as if he was glowing.

"Lua, what happened to you, where are we," asked Luca?

Lua shrugged as he pointed towards the objects above him.

Luca looked up and saw four figures above her in a circle full of seven chairs. Two of the seven chairs were still intact with the dragons on it. The first she identified as a new dragon she had never seen before. But when she saw the one in the center, she gasped.

"You are the Crimson Dragon," she said shocked seeing it for the first time in a normal dragon sized form.

The dragon nodded as he ascended to the ground and looked upon the girl that had addressed him.

"Well done girl, you have identified me, but to the point you must stay here, this is your new home," said the Dragon.

"I don't get it, what's happening to my world and my friends," asked Luca?

The dragon sighed.

"To be blunt, your friends have betrayed the signer code and acted upon their selfish desires. They wanted to see you killed to save their own lives. They had planned to kill you two and surrender to the dark signers which they did. Now I must go to punish them, I will talk to you two later about this," said the Crimson Dragon as he disappeared.

Luca was then left alone as she pondered the events that had just happened; her brother came to her wiping her face as if he could touch it.

He then cried.

"Don't worry Luca, he said as he sobbed, we will find a way out of this," said Lua as he clung on to her solid sister.

Ruka cried seeing him like that as well and pretend to hug hum as she sobbed as well thinking what just happened.

Meanwhile, back on earth…

Yusei and the others had just finished gobbling down Crow; they then wiped their mouths of the blood as they chuckled.

"Yeah, I always knew Crow had a fine taste to him," said Jack as he burped.

Yusei and Akiza nodded.

"Yup, he was delicious," they said.

As they went on laughing, the Crimson Dragon appeared in front of them, glaring with its red eyes.

Ahhh! "Yusei look," said Akiza.

Yusei turned around and saw the Crimson Dragon looking at them with its claws glowing with power.

"Well is it isn't the Crimson Dragon, what do you want," asked Yusei?

The Dragon growled.

YOU THREE SIGNERS HAVE ABUSED YOUR PLACE AS GUARDIANS OF THE EARTH. NOW PERISH! His voice boomed as he shot a blast at them.

With that, the three signers stared at the coming attack in shock as they couldn't move. They were then reduced to ash.

The Crimson Dragon then howled as it dashed into a circle going through the vast darkness in the sky and finally the king of the netherworld, ripping through him and then disappearing as if nothing happened.

As he went, the ground in which the fateful battle took place looked like a jungle filled with blood, flesh and body parts.

Meanwhile, with the twins…

The twins were cuddled onto each other on a bench in the room. Although Lua was not in his solid flesh form, the reflection of the light in the room had given him Solid–like abilities for as long as he was in it. Luca looked scared at the unusual color of the light reflecting upon his brother but was rest assured that there was nothing to worry about when she saw a smile on his face.

Lua then turned around to face Luca.

"Luca… it's alright, I'm here now, you know that, said Lua as he cupped her cheek.

Luca smiled despite her sadness.

"I know Lua, I am glad that you at least with me but for how long will this light last, afterwards you will be gone forever," said Luca with her head looking at the ground beneath her.

Lua looked down at her and raised her face to meet his gaze.

"Luca, I know this light will not last forever and that's why I have a confession to make before I go," said Lua.

He then became hesitant as he slowly made his face closer to hers.

Luca looked shocked at what he was doing and stepped back a bit.

"Lua, are you okay," said Ruka.

Lua nodded and then proceeded to bring his face closer to her while wrapping his arms around her.

"Luca, what I want to say is that…" Rua started but stuttered looking pensive under her burning stare.

"Yes, what is it Rua, tell me," asked Ruka?

This was the last straw for Lua, in frustration he came closer to her and just as she was about to escape unified his lips with her. Sealing it with smile on his face, showing that was his final wish. As he parted, Luca blushed and avoided his gaze.

"Lua, what was that for," asked Luca blushing mad?

Lua sighed.

"Luca, don't you understand, I love you as more than a sister. I wanted this before I passed out. Now before I go, I want you promise me that you won't feel disgusted as what I did," said Lua with a pleading look on his face as he suddenly put his face on her lap and sobbed.

Luca felt her heart shatter seeing Lua begging for forgiveness as though he did something wrong.

How could he think like that? After all Lua was her hero and best friend, they did everything and he did everything he could to make sure she felt safe and happy. She actually felt good about the kiss; she had her first kiss with someone who cared about her. Not someone who only shows affection to gain something, she thought.

As she looked back at her sobbing brother, she picked him up and smiled at him.

He blushed and was about to go back a bit, but she held him tight.

"Lua, you don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed you kissed me, I love you too," said Luca.

Lua got shocked.

"What, you do," asked Lua?

Luca nodded.

"Then the kiss…"said Lua but was stopped by Luca.

"I felt embarrassed and ashamed at the kiss first, but now that I think about it, it was actually okay. I got my kiss from someone who loves me from the heart, someone who will always be beside me no matter what the case may be. Someone who I am proud to call my brother," said Luca as he pulled him closer to her and put her lips on his cheek.

"_If this is what you want Lua, then I am happy to give it to you,"_ thought Luca as he made her lips move from her cheek to his mouth as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Lua was escalated; her sister had accepted his love for her and was kissing her. He then concentrated on the kiss as he ran her hands through her body going up and down while doing so making Luca feel good inside and earning a soft moan from her as they parted.

A while later…

The twins were cuddled onto one another on the bench and had smiles on their faces.

"Luca, I am happy we are together," said Lua.

Luca smiled but then looked sad.

"What's the matter Luca, I thought you are happy that were together," said Lua.

Luca nodded.

"I am happy Lua, but you won't live for long anymore, what I will do when you pass away," said Luca as she sobbed onto him.

Lua patted her on the back and cried as well not knowing the answer to that question as well.

Meanwhile, with the Crimson Dragon…

He had come back to his world above the clouds. He then looked around the main room seeing where the twins were.

"Where are they," the Crimson Dragon asked the only present dragon?

The dragon chuckled.

"In the room to the left, they are crying," he said.

"What are they crying about?" The dragon asked.

"About thinking that they will never be together anymore since they think that Lua is going to die," said the dragon.

The dragon sighed as he made his way to the room in the left. Once he was there, he saw them and sighed.

"Signer Luca and Signer Lua stand up," said the dragon.

Lua and Luca parted as they saw the dragon approach them.

"Yes, Crimson Dragon," they said.

The dragon nodded.

"I see how much you love each other and I know that you two had been betrayed by your allies. I will grant you each a gift and I will restore the life of your loved one Luca, but only if you do me a favor," said the Crimson Dragon.

Luca nodded.

"I will do anything Crimson Dragon, just tell me what it is," said Luca.

The dragon sighed.

"Very well, before I tell what it is, listen to my tale. Your friends wanted you both dead because of being corrupted by the evil in the mist of the shadow rings," said the dragon.

"The mist of the shadow rings, what's that," asked the twins?

The Crimson Dragon looked upon them and his eyes turned bright red as he gazed deeply into their eyes as if wanting to find something in their souls. His eyes then stopped flashing as he spoke.

"The mist is a terrible energy ring fueled with evil from the lost souls of the shadow realm who act in conjunction with the person's desires. Your three friends had got into contact with that and for reasons unknown attacked you unjustly. I had gone back to earth and killed them all."

"You killed them," said the twins with tears in their eyes.

The dragon felt his body glow from the pure feelings of his signers, knowing that they had felt hurt and confused. He purred as he extended his claw towards them and patted them on the hat.

"My friends don't worry about your friends. They have done wrong deeds and anyone who have done wrong deeds for no apparent reasons deserve to be punished. But as for you two, I bestow you with another gift," said the dragon.

He then took his claws and grasped it onto their heads, mindful of not hurting them. His eyes glowed as their bodies flashed for a brief second and then returned to normal. He then retracted his hand from them as they wondered what had happened just now.

"Um Crimson Dragon… what did you just do," said the twins.

The dragon nodded.

"I granted you to the gifts of immortality, you two will be the like the Adam and Eve of my kingdom and give birth to the rest of the signers that will follow. A pure energy coming out of you two is necessary to keep the negative energy from overflowing. Your friends had been consumed by the negative energy of the shadow mist when they lost control of themselves to their desires and tried to kill you," said the Crimson Dragon.

The twins were now even more confused.

"What… give birth…, we don't understand," said Luca.

The dragon sighed.

"You two will resurrect my signers, you two do love each other don't you," asked the dragon?

They both nodded firmly.

"Then it's settled, I will tell you what you need to do later. But for now, I need you two to do me a favor," asked the dragon.

They both nodded.

"Good, now Lua come with me into this room where your spirit will rest until Luca comes back," said the dragon as he pointed to the right side of the room.

Lua nodded and looked back at Luca as he locked lips with her for one final kiss. He then parted heading out in the direction of the dragon.

A while later…

The Crimson Dragon had come back to Luca and spoke.

"Your brother is now sealed, however I have taken out your relations by blood in order to revive my signer race. You two will revive the signers in due time but before that you must go on a little capture mission for me. For that, you will require this," said the Crimson dragon.

He then handed her a bracelet.

"What's this for," asked Luca?

"To capture your brother's soul in it," said the Crimson Dragon.

She stood confused.

"I don't get it, how am I supposed to use it," asked Luca?

The Dragon sighed.

"Luca your mission is to kidnap yourself and your brother in another universe. You will make friends with the dark signers and you will first kidnap Lua in that timeline and then come here. But in order to capture Luca you must put the Hero's chain that I have given you," said the dragon.

"But how do I come back here when I put the chain around my brother and what about myself. How am I supposed to bring myself here? One more thing, I listened to your entire plea but don't you understand that I am only a little fragile girl, I can't do all these favors you ask me without some power of my own," she asked?

The dragon chuckled.

"I granted you a gift didn't I? That gift will allow you to come to this world in addition to the spirit world. As to yourself, when you put the chain around your brother's neck you will have complete control over yourself as well. Finally, your power has already been given to you. You are now a dark signer and signer," said the Crimson dragon.

Luca gasped.

"But I don't want to be a dark signer, all I want to do is save my brother and I," she said.

The dragon nodded.

"I know, but when I meant when I said that you will give birth to my signers, I meant that you will resurrect both the dark signers and signers. You are now more than what you believed you first were Luca, being the only remaining female signer and your brother being the only male signer, you have a responsibility. You must fulfill it, or otherwise you will never be able to live with your brother in harmony again. Am I clear?"

Luca nodded.

She then sighed.

"Crimson Dragon, can you do me a favor, she asked?

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want to be able to control my powers of the signer and dark signers. I don't want to lose myself to the darkness, am I able to do that," she asked?

The dragon nodded.

Yes Luca, you can control the darkness and you won't be affected by it, he said.

Luca smiled.

"Thanks Crimson Dragon," she said.

The dragon nodded.

"No problem, now listen to me as I tell you how you will get them," said the Crimson Dragon as he began to explain his plan to Luca.

(End of Flashback)

From that day on, I hated this world and maybe that is what led me to become a dark signer to avenge Lua.

She then put her hand in her pocket and pulled something out.

"_The Hero's chain which was given to me as a second chance to bring my brother back is here with me, with this I can keep Lua as my husband and together we will live in peace,"_ Luca thought.

She then looked at Rua's picture one more time while putting her hand through it.

"Lua I promise that once I get you, we will live in our own world where no one will bother us ever again and we don't have to suffer the ruthless existence of this world," Luca thought.

She then heads back to her chair and addresses a man.

"Lieutenant," Luca says.

"Yes ma'am," the man says.

"Send a message to Roman through the portal. Tell him that the dark signer from the future is ready to come back to the past to destroy the signers."

"Yes ma'am," the man said as he got onto it right away.

Meanwhile, with Luca…

She had made it across the room of her lair towards the portal where another man was.

"Is my equipment and the portal ready," Luca said to the man.

"Yes Miss Luca, you are to deport in a few seconds and your code name is Sakura," the man said.

Good! "Get ready to launch me through the portal into the past, exactly one year ago," said Luca.

"Got it, one year ago, you're ready to go," Miss Luca, the man said.

He then pressed a button which enclosed a silver glass around Luca which zapped her.

A second later she was gone.

"_I hope Miss Luca doesn't let her feelings get in the way of her mission,"_ the man thought.

Meanwhile, with Ruka…

She was traveling through time and was thinking.

"_Lua, I am coming for you and this time I am going to save you,"_ Luca thought.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Well that was the update! As for now, here are some questions that you have to take into account for the next chapter. The list is as follows:

Question 1: Why did Yusei, Jack and Akiza act like Cannibals?

Answer 1: That is a good question. You see the black mist or the purple fog from the shadow realm has different features for different people. In the Yugioh history, Shadow magic tends to drive people crazy as being judged by the Millennium Items. The more evil a person is the more horrible the (Ka Beast) that resembles the desire is. So Yusei, Jack and Akiza could literally be able to eat out human flesh by the power of the evil Ka beasts that were released upon contact. Note: If you need reference to what a Ka Beast is, go look at Yugioh the Original Series from Episode 199 all the way to the end of the sixth season.

Question 2: You said that the twins and everybody met each other a while ago. Exactly when was this in this timeline?

Answer 2: In this timeline for this first chapter, Satellite and City were never separated and for that reason they all were friends with each other since the beginning of the show.

Question 3: How in the world did Yusei and the others have an Apron out of nowhere just when they want to eat Crow? Also, why in the world was Crow eaten alive? That is just horrible!

Answer 3: Crow was eaten alive because I didn't want him to be alive later. He won't be of much use later in the story. Also because I really don't like Crow and to me I think he acts very weird so maybe I killed him because of that too.

Last Question: What is this new world that the Crimson Dragon took the twins too? Is it like the world of the Kai's in Dragon Ball Z or something else?

Last Answer: This world is a world that is in the top of all the other universes. From this world, the other worlds and what their inhabitants are doing is seen. It's a peaceful world but it doesn't look like the world of the Kai's in Dragon Ball Z, instead it looks more like the Grand Kai world in Dragon Ball Z.

That's all! See you at the next chapter!


	2. Arrival and Explanations

Discovering the Black Rose/ Wrath of a Dark Signer

Hello again! This is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

"Destination sequence, 2 minutes…" the speaker said.

"Very well, it's time to meet Roman," said Sakura.

Meanwhile, with Roman…

"Great Earthbound Immortals, please hear my cry… we the dark signers uplift thee of thy chains," said Roman.

He then placed the earthbound immortal cards on the snake heads of his lair.

"Great servants of the immortals unleash your masters so that we may place vengeance upon the signers just as we did 5000 years ago," Roman said.

Suddenly, the altar of Roman's lair began to light up as a voice spoke.

"You have done well Roman, removing the mark of light and replacing it with darkness," the voice said.

Roman smiled.

"Very well, here are the cards. Go and find the other dark signers and rid the world of the signers so that we may take it," the voice said.

"Yes my liege," Roman says as he starts to leave.

"Oh and before you leave Roman, there is an associate of mine I'd like you to meet," the voice said.

Roman turned around to face the associate he was supposed to meet.

"Her name is Sakura, she may be a child but rest assured she is the most skilled among the dark signers. She will also be your superior in command and will help you find the other dark signers," the voice said.

Roman looked shocked and started to speak.

"But your highness, she is just a child," Roman said.

The figure looked disappointed. Having been told what to do was never his style.

"Are you questioning my orders Roman," the figure hissed?

Roman flinched.

"Not at all my lord," Roman said quickly.

The figure smirked.

"Good then carry on with you mission, Sakura will be seeing you shortly," the man said.

Roman grunted under his breath as he walked away disappointed.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

"You really should put a leash on him," Sakura said as he came from behind the being.

"Yes I know, sometimes I wonder if Roman thinks he's better than me," the figure hissed.

"You're right about that, remember what I told you, he is not someone to be trusted with," Sakura said.

"Right," the figure hissed.

"Anyway, I need to be going," Sakura said as she started to leave.

"Going? Going where," the figure hissed.

"To fetch my belonging," Ruka said in an irritated tone.

"Right, go, don't let me stop you, but remember this Sakura. That boy is going to recreate the worlds of light and darkness which has been long gone since the last century by Jaden Yuki. You must breed with him as soon as you revive him." the figure hissed.

Sakura glared at him.

"I may not be stronger than you but I hold the energy of the darkness, the light, the signers and dark signers. I also hold the power of 10000 duel spirits within me which my brother holds half of the amount. If you think you can influence my life or his life just because you are the darkness, then you are wrong. I am the master of the darkness and I will breed when we want too, so shut up and leave me alone," she said.

The figure growled at her.

Sakura then turned her back on him as she left.

Meanwhile, with the figure….

"I hope he's worth what you say my dear because if he isn't, I am going to have to deal some harsh punishment on you because of betraying me. However, if he is worth it, then you may have what you seek peacefully. I have waited many millennia's for this time and I am not letting some boy get in our way," the voice said.

He then smirked.

"Also, if you think that you are the light in the darkness, then you are even more foolish than me. The darkness was long lifted ago through the hearts of retribution. Only the three hearts of retraction can allow the hearts of retribution to come back. So in this case my dear, you and I are equal," the figure thought as it chuckled.

"Soon… darkness will be reborn again and this time light will overshadow the darkness."

Meanwhile, with the twins at the top…

"Luna, I am going with Tenpei to see the Back Rose Witch, aren't you coming?" Leo asked.

Luna shook her head.

"No Leo, I have to practice for the fortune cup," Luna said.

"Oh… then, why don't I stay and help you," asked Leo?

Luna sighed.

"No, you gave and have fun," Luna said.

"But… what about," Leo started.

"And don't worry of duel spirits making me tired because I'll be fine," Luna quickly interjected.

Leo smiled.

"Okay Luna," said Leo who then went up and hugged Ruka, "goodbye Luna," he said.

Luna smiled and hugged back.

"Goodbye Leo and have a fun day," Luna said.

Leo smiled as they parted and then went downstairs to meet Tenpei.

Meanwhile, with Luna…

She watched as her brother left through the window. After he was gone, she then head to the living room.

"Guess, I've got to go and practice," Luna said as she took out her deck.

(Chirp-Chirp), a voice called out.

Kuribon! Luna said as she took out her deck.

(Chirp-Chirp), "I want to duel you!"

You want to duel me as practice for the tournament! Ruka said.

Kuribon nodded.

Ruka smiled.

"Gee, that's so sweet of you Kuribon; however I can't because I told Rua that I am practicing by myself today," Ruka said.

(Chirp-Chirp) "But we are not real!" Kuribon said.

Luna thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

"Hmm, I guess you are right. Okay then, let's duel," Luna said.

Kuribon nodded and magically brought out her own deck ready to face Ruka.

Meanwhile, with Leo and Dexter…

"So your sister isn't coming," asked Dexter?"

Leo sighed.

"No she had to practice for the tournament," said Leo.

Dexter nodded.

"I see… well then, let's go their already, we don't want to miss the legendary Black Rose," said Dexter.

Leo smiled.

"You're right, let's go," said Leo.

The two then raced to the park where the black rose is said to appear today.

Meanwhile, with Yusei…

"Hey Yusei, good news, I have found out a boat that would take me back to the satellite today," said Blister.

"Satellite," said Bolt.

(Note: We will skip this part as it is exactly like the show.)

A while later…

"I see, so Goodwin forced Yusei to enter this tournament," said Bolt.

"Yeah and you know what would happen if I backed down his offer Bolt," Yusei responded.

They then spent the time looking around the area.

Meanwhile, with Rua and Dexter…

They had been searching for the back rose for a while now but haven't found her at all.

"Dexter, maybe we should go home, I don't think she's going to come," said Leo.

Dexter looked shocked.

"Go home, Leo the Black Rose is a dueling legend. It is said that no one has ever defeated her and you want to go home," said Dexter.

Leo nodded.

"Fine you can go, but I am staying right here until she comes," said Dexter.

Leo rolled his eyes at his best friend's behavior.

"Fine, I am staying too," said Leo.

Tenpei looked back at Leo.

"You mean it?" He asked.

Leo nodded.

"Oh thanks Leo," said Dexter.

"You're welcome," said Leo.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Leo," a voice called out.

Leo looked around to find the source of the voice and saw Yusei.

"Hey Dexter look, there is the superhero I told you about," said Leo as he went towards Yusei.

Leo… Wait! Dexter said.

They then caught up to Yusei and the others and started to have a conversation.

(Note: This part is exactly like in the show, so we will skip it.)

A while later…

"Whoa, that's no tattoo," Bolt said.

"You're right Bolt, that's the mark of the dragon," said Tenzen.

_"Mark of the Dragon,"_ Rua thought remembering her sister had one like that too.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

She is watching over Rua like a hawk.

_"My dear Leo, you are finally learning about that cursed mark in this timeline. I remember how you always wanted to be one in order to protect me from danger, but don't worry, soon I will give you the mark of a dark signer and with it you can always protect me,"_ Sakura thought.

She cried as she saw him there with the gang. The gang that was willing to get rid of him that day. She then thought about hugging him at that moment but then remembered something.

_"If I alter this major event by stepping in, then I may alter my own existence and history itself,"_ thought Sakura.

She then thought about leaving from now but before she left she looked at Leo one last time.

"_Leo, I will always protect you and be beside you,"_ Sakura thought.

She then left.

Meanwhile, with the gang…

"Wow what an exit, I wonder what she does for an encore," said Tenzen.

"Never mind that guys, we have to find out some answers as to what is going on?" Yusei said.

"What, so you don't know about the marks Grandpa?" Bolt said.

Tenzen shook his head in disappointment.

"You see Bolt, even Tenzen doesn't know the specifics which is another reason that I have to enter this tournament!" Yusei said.

"So you've made your mind up to enter for real?" Bolt asked.

Yusei nodded and the others nodded back in approval.

Meanwhile, with Lazar…

"And you will get them soon Yusei Fudo," he says as he starts to leave.

A while later with Goodwin in the morning…

"My liege, I made sure the black rose got her invitation. She will be dueling in the tournament alongside Yusei Fudo," said Lazar while smirking.

Goodwin smiled.

"Then all is going according to plan, so the crimson dragon will rise," said Goodwin.

Meanwhile, with Jack…

"And Yusei will fall," said Jack.

Meanwhile, in an abandoned lair…

"So Goodwin plans to summon the Crimson Dragon through this tournament, very interesting," said Roman.

"Yes indeed! It suits our purpose just to know how many of our enemies our enemies at all," one of the cloaked men said.

"Isn't it obvious who the enemies are, it's Yusei and Jack," the other one roared.

"Calm down Kalin, you are a dark signer now, you mustn't feed on your emotions," Roman said.

"Indeed," another voice said.

Roman and the others turned around to see a little girl.

"What's with the shrimp?" Kalin asked Roman.

Before Roman could utter a word, Sakura started to speak.

"For your information junior dark signer Kiryu, my name is Sakura and I am your handpicked leader," said Sakura.

When Kiryu and the other cloaked man heard this, they began to laugh as hard as they could.

"WA-HAH-HA! You, our leader! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard," said Kalin.

"I know, stop pretending you are a dark singer girl," the other cloaked man said while laughing still.

As they both continued to laugh, Sakura looked at Roman with a deadly glare.

"It looks like you slipped on your assignment, would you like this to be reported to the immortals," said Sakura.

Roman couldn't believe he got embarrassed and ashamed at once, he then looked at the other dark signers in order to stop them from laughing.

DEVACK! KALIN! SHUT UP! Roman said.

Devack and Kalin stopped laughing at Roman's sudden outburst.

_"I'll deal with you later_," thought Roman as he looked back at Sakura who was leaving.

He then turned his attention towards the other two.

FOOLS! Roman roared. "Do you have any idea whom you have laughed at?"

No! Kalin and Devack said. "But who cares?"

Roman immediately spoke.

"Idiots, when she said she is the leader of the dark signers, she wasn't lying. She was the leader of the dark signers!" Roman roared.

Kalin and Devack gasped!

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Well there was chapter two with its corrections. Now to answer the following questions:

Question 1: Why in the world did Luca wanted to refrain from attacking the signer's right then. I know that she thought that history was going to change. But it doesn't make sense..?

Answer 1: She would have but she knew that they were probably innocent at the same time. Again, remember that Luca doesn't know for sure what led them to kill her, so she is trying to think of the best idea for judgment against her former signer.

Question 2: Is Luca still a singer now that she is a dark signer?

Answer 2: Yes she is still a signer, but she has the power of both the dark signers and the signers at her disposal. That part of the mystery shall be revealed shortly.

Question 3: Who is that mysterious figure that ordered Roman and where did you come up with the idea?

Answer 3: I was playing Twilight Princess the other day and was taken by its dark worlds and the revelation of the true final bad guy which was Ganondorf. In this story, think of the same plot, but only now (Ganondorf) is someone from the past of the Yugioh History. Let's see if you can guess who (Ganondorf) really is.

Question 4: Is Lua going to be smarter than Leo when he is revived again?

Answer 4: Yes he is and he and Leo will get along well later on in the story.

Question 5: You haven't revealed anything until now, but I was wondering are you really going to make the signers of Leo and Luna's times as enemies.

Answer 5: Depends, I haven't got so far in the story yet to make that decision but when the time comes you can leave a review about it or just wait and see what I do.

Well that's all the questions for this chapter, join us back in chapter 3, until then see ya!


	3. The Duel and Outcome

A Mysterious Duel/ Beginning of the Fortune Cup

Hello again! This is chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's

Meanwhile, at the cellar of the dark signers…

"What do you mean she is the leader of the dark signers?" Kalin asked.

Roman sighed as he began to speak.

"She is really a signer from this time except that in her time, her brother was a signer and he was very precious to her. After she lost him, she went mad and proposed to the Crimson Dragon that if she became a dark signer she will make sure that everyone within this war shall be treated accordingly. The Crimson Dragon sighed as he discussed his plans with the king of the netherworld who was happy to know that the mighty dragon finally came to its senses. Our leader is also our future mother, she will carry the next generation of signers so that there will be a balance between evil and good," explained Roman.

Kalin and Devack looked confused.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kalin asked.

"By what," said Roman?

"By the fact that she is our future mother," said Kalin.

Roman nodded.

"Right, I forget, you see she and her husband who is still a child in this world will give birth to all the other signers and dark signers that come."

WHAT! Kalin said.

"Roman, she's just a child," said Devack.

Roman glared at them

"And exactly which child are we talking about here? Do you fools know that this same child has the ability to go the spirit world and hosts within her the power of thousands of duel spirits? After all, she is the little signer Luna," said Roman.

Kalin and Devack were shocked at what Roman just said.

What! That horrendous female is Luna! Kalin said.

Roman nodded.

"But that girl is too sweet to commit those crimes," said Kalin.

Roman nodded.

"You're right, but it is not a crime in reality. She just wants to make unity between the darkness and light by using the power of shadows with the power of light," said Roman.

Kalin and Devack both nodded.

"Roman, you do know that she could be dangerous to my plans, you do know that I also wasn't born out of darkness," said Devack.

Roman nodded.

"Yes, you were the head father of the spirit world. You were the scholar of the God's, helping duel spirits learn their origins and the origins of their ancestors. But the God's got angry at you and then…"

Devack glared at Roman who stopped talking and started to speak.

"I don't want to repeat this in front of Kalin again; all I know is that I am also a mix breed. If the girl Luna from the future is really as old or even in the same generation as I am, then that might be a problem."

Roman nodded.

"You're right, I shall speak to the earthbound immortals about this, until then though, no one can go against Sakura's rule," said Roman.

Devack and Kalin nodded.

"Good, in the meantime then, let's go to the basement and study the foundations of Zero Reverse. Our leader has brought us some books that are quite handy, I think it would do us well to use it," said Roman.

Kalin and Devack nodded as they followed Roman with a candlelight torch in both hands.

A while later…

Roman, Kalin and Devack were done discussing what they had learned. When they were done, they started talking about Sakura again.

"So what does she plan on doing in this tournament?" Kalin asked.

Roman started to speak.

"She plans on using the dark mist of the dark signers on the tournament ring in order to locate the dark signers or potential dark signers," said Roman.

THE DARK MIST! "How in the world was she able to take it within herself, doesn't she know what would happen to the loser if used in an unofficial shadow duel," said Kalin shocked.

Roman sighed.

"I don't know, but one thing for sure is that she is much more ruthless then us," said Roman.

The other dark signers nodded.

But why Roman, why did the King of the Netherworld stop the calling of dark signers, asked Devack?

Roman chuckled.

"He has made a deal with the Dark Crimson Dragon, Devack. The light which is now corrupted by darkness which it by itself had taken into himself will create the perfect breed of signers or dark signers as it feeds of the pure energy of the two twins," said Roman.

Kalin and Devack laughed at his statement.

That's right! When Sakura captures those two in this timeline we will be able to create a signer and dark signer to feast of the realms replacing it with negative energy forever.

They all laughed as they knew that everything was now going according to plan.

Meanwhile, with the MC at the fortune cup…

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fortune cup, and now to begin…" he started but was cut off.

A racer with a white uniform made his way onto the duel track.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the sky and I am sure you all know what that means. That's right! Give it up for the one, the only… Jack Atlas," said the MC.

Meanwhile, with Jack…

He was running around the ring in his duel runner and started to speak.

"New Domino City, what say we kick this tournament into overdrive?" Jack said.

The fans cheered.

Meanwhile, at the stands…

Unknown to the others, Sakura had landed and was looking around. As she located Leo with Yusei on the duel stadium, she smiled.

_"It seems the tournament is going to start, I wonder if I should make Leo realize how strong and mature he is,"_ Thought Sakura.

She then decided to go just that and automatically flashed her eyes in a purple color.

"Relax Leo, this won't hurt a bit," she said to herself.

Meanwhile, in the stadium ring…

"Leo, why are you entering the tournament? I thought your sister was doing that for you," said Yusei.

Leo sighed and started to speak.

"Luna was going to enter yesterday until she realized that she won't be able to last during the entire duel because of her spirits talking to her," said Leo.

Yusei looked confused.

"What spirits?" He asked.

Leo sighed again.

"I will tell you about it later," he said.

Suddenly he felt a strong hit on his head.

AHHH…! Leo said silently.

Yusei turned around to face Leo and grabbed his head.

"Leo, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

Leo nodded after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Leo in a serious voice.

Meanwhile, with Yusei…

"Funny, I just feel like he and I are bonded somehow, but why just all of a sudden?" Yusei said.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

She looked at her brother who looked weary.

_"Ah, now this is more like it, Leo's strength looks appealing to me now but I wonder if giving him the gift was a good idea,"_ Thought Sakura.

She then shrugged it off.

_"No its fine, having his new deck additions will make him stronger and probably won't do much damage to the timeline,"_ she thought.

She then looked at the audience table and noticed an empty seat.

"It's time to get a good view for the show," said Sakura as she started to come down slowly onto the empty seat without anyone knowing.

Meanwhile, at the stands…

"Here they come," said Tenzen.

About time, said Bolt.

_"Be careful Leo,"_ thought Luna.

Meanwhile, at the stadium with the MC…

These lucky eight duelists have been chosen by Rex Goodwin himself are as follows:

"First we have Greiger, who lives in small village, Sir Gill Randsborg, who acts like a knight, Professor Frank who has a PHD in dueling, Count Shira, also known as Reaper Reborn, Aki as the Back Rose, Commander Koda also known as Duel Profiler, Luna, the rich little girl and Yusei Fudo, the skilled Duelist," said the MC.

Meanwhile, in the stands:

"Hey, that guy has a marker on his face." Someone in the crowd said.

"I bet he stole someone's invitation." Another guy member said.

"GET OFF THE TRACK YOU SATTELITE REJECT!" The crowd said.

"Wow, they sure hate you, Yusei." Leo said.

"Don't worry about it Leo," Yusei said.

Meanwhile, with the MC…

He didn't know how to handle the situation until Greiger showed up.

"Give me your microphone, I have to say something." Greiger said.

The MC nodded and gave it to him.

Greiger then addressed the crowd.

"My name is Greiger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge people by their spirit." Greiger said.

He then points at Yusei.

"Your people may have branded him once as a no good, but when I look at them, all I see is a Duelist. Being a Duelist myself, that means I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to. Because a Duelist can't judge another Duelist based on from where he's from or who his family is or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters." Greiger said.

Meanwhile, with the people…

Everyone was touched by his words and Goodwin started then clapping followed by everyone else.

Meanwhile, with Greiger…

"Here is your microphone," he said as he passed the man his microphone.

The MC took it and quickly spoke.

"All right, now that that's over, I think it's time that we began this tournament," said the MC.

YAHHH! The crowd cheered.

"All right then, now let's see who faces who in the preliminary matches," said the MC.

He then looked at the board on top of him as the pictures of everyone flashed indicating the results of the matches.

Yusei VS Shira

Commander Koda VS Akiza

Luna VS Greiger

Sir Randsborg VS Professor Frank

"You're facing Greiger… Leo, be careful," Yusei said.

"Don't worry I will." Leo said.

"Okay will the first Duelists to compete please enter the arena following the other Duelists departure from the area so that we can begin the duel?" The MC asked.

"Good luck in your Duel, Leo." Yusei whispered to his ear.

"Thanks Yusei." Leo said.

Yusei and the other duelists then left the arena.

Meanwhile, with the MC…

"And now the first match may take place, will the duelists take their places," said the MC.

Meanwhile, with Greiger…

He walks up to Leo and starts to speak.

"I expect a duel from the heart, show me your full power," said Greiger.

Leo smiled.

"I will and I expect no less from you," said Leo.

Greiger smirked and returned to his spot.

All right duelists are you ready because it's time to duel, said the MC.

DUEL! They both said.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

She had found a seat for herself and sat away from the signers. She then grinned as the first match was announced.

_"Now boys, don't forget that this game will be played according to my rules,"_ thought Sakura.

She then flashed her eyes in a purple color while staring at the ring.

Meanwhile, at the stadium ring…

Suddenly, everything was going purple.

"What in the world is happening?" Leo said as he looked at the MC.

Meanwhile, with the MC…

He was trying to contact Goodwin.

"Sir, I think we have a problem," said the MC.

"It's okay, continue with the duel," said Goodwin.

"But sir," said the MC.

"Continue or you're fired," Goodwin threatened.

"Yes sir," said the MC.

Meanwhile, at the ring…

"It's okay duel fans," Director Goodwin has told me that this is just an illusion, nothing much; we can all still see the match, said the MC.

Meanwhile, at the stands…

"Gosh, I never saw a purple mist like that before," said Tenzen.

"That's because it's very rare to see this," said another voice.

They all turned around to see Sakura.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

Sakura smirked.

"My name is Sakura and I am a biologist of the supernatural."

"A biologist of the supernatural," Luna asked?

Exactly! She said.

Everyone looked confused.

"I am gonna pretend that made sense," said Bolt as he turned back around to see the match.

As he turned back around, Luna saw Kuribon.

(Chirp-Chirp) Kuribon said.

I know Kuribon; I feel a dark presence around that girl, said Luna.

Meanwhile, in Goodwin's office…

"Sir, this is highly unusual," said Lazar.

"Yes, that's why I need to see what's causing this," Goodwin replied.

"You mean this isn't a hologram malfunction," asked Lazar?

"No," Goodwin replied.

Meanwhile, in the duel ring…

"I'll go first," said Leo.

**Leo VS Greiger**

**4000/4000**

**40/40**

**6/5**

"I will start us off by summon a monster in defense position and put two cards face-down. That ends my turn," said Leo.

"Then it's my turn, draw," said Greiger

**Leo VS Greiger**

**4000/4000**

**34/40**

**3/6**

He then looks at the field. _"Hmm, the girl has a monster face-down and two other face-downs which could be traps. This is going to be tougher than I thought. However, if I use those rare cards Goodwin gave me, I might be still able to destroy her monster,"_ thought Greiger.

"All right kid, to start off I activate Harpies' Feather Duster. This card allows me to destroy your two face-down cards," said Greiger.

(Leo's face-downs were destroyed)

"Next I summon Y-Dragon Head to attack your face-down monster.

**Y-Dragon Head**

**ATK: 1500**

**DEF: 1200**

Go Y-Dragon Head, attack with Sonic Stream," said Greiger.

Meanwhile, with Leo…

He starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Greiger asked.

"You fell for my trap," said Leo.

What! "But I destroyed your face-down cards," said Greiger.

"And I thank you for that Greiger because you see my face-downs were only a decoy to distract you from your real loss," said Leo.

"What do you mean?" Greiger asked Leo.

"Take a look at my monster's defense points," said Leo.

Greiger looked down only to be shocked.

No way! This can't be right! "Your monster has 6500 DEF points," said Greiger.

"That's right Greiger," said Leo.

"But how," Greiger asked still shocked?

Leo smiled and started to explain.

"You see Greiger, before you attacked I discarded three copies of Stronghold Guardian, Stronghold Guardian's special ability allows the attacking monster to gain 1500 DEF points for each monster discarded," Said Leo.

"But that means…" said Greiger.

"That's right Greiger, you lose the duel," said Leo.

**Leo VS Greiger**

**4000/0000**

**34/34**

**4/6**

"And the winner is Luna…" yelled the MC.

Meanwhile, in the stands…

"Wow, now that was a quick victory for someone like Leo," said Bolt.

"I agree Bolt, my brother never had those cards, so how did he win and that too in one turn," said Luna.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

_"Well, I must admit that was a quick win for Leo, but to defeat me your friends need to always be that good. After all, once I have you and myself with me, this planet is history,"_ thought Sakura.

She then looked at the ring…

_"However, now the real fun begins,"_ she thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile, in the stadium ring…

"No, this can't happen! I can't lose, not now; I needed to deal with them until I get what I deserve! This defeat is too soon! I've got to stop Yusei and the other signers Goodwin suspected," said Greiger.

He then started to scream.

"I CAN'T LOSE…" said Greiger.

Suddenly out of the darkness of his heart a monster came out through.

Meanwhile, in the stands…

X-Head Cannon! Yusei said.

"What the…" everyone said.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

_This is interesting! "As I thought, the mist has consumed him and allowed him to release his rage, once he does that he will attack Leo or Luna and give me the opportunity to use the hero's chain,"_ Thought Sakura.

Meanwhile, in the stadium…

"Wow, I don't believe what is happening here, Greiger has managed to summon another monster and on top of that, his life points are the same as his monster's attack points," said the MC.

"What's happening to you Greiger? Why aren't you yet defeated?" Leo asked.

Greiger laughed.

"Leo, I am now revived as a dark signer and now I attack you directly with my monster by activating Ectoplasm," said Greiger.

"Ectoplasm," everyone said.

Meanwhile, with Luna…

"Leo, please be careful," said Luna.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

_"Oh look, I forgot about myself, I will have to deal with her later though,"_ thought Sakura.

Meanwhile, in the stadium…

"This is it Leo, go Ectoplasm," said Greiger.

"But that still won't destroy me," said Leo.

"True, but who said I wanted to destroy you; I am aiming for your sister," said Greiger as his monster's soul was getting ready to attack.

Leo looked shocked seeing the monster coming out of Greiger's body and heading towards Luna.

No way! Leo said.

"I am afraid it's true Leo and this attack will drain her of her life energy," said Greiger.

Leo then turned towards Luna at the stands and yelled to her.

LUNA! WATCH OUT! Leo said.

Meanwhile, with Greiger…

"Go Ectoplasm, fire," said Greiger.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

"I will have to change the direction of this attack," she thought.

Her eyes then glowed as she redirected the direction of the attack.

As the bullets of X Head Cannon came to Luna its position was switched towards Leo.

LEO! WATCH OUT! Luna said.

As he tried to avoid the attack, it went too quickly for him to avoid and he took the hit.

AHHHH! Leo said.

He then fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

"Oops, I shouldn't have hurt Leo like that, but besides that, everything went according to plan," she muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, in the stands…

LEO! Luna said.

Meanwhile, in the ring with the MC…

"I don't believe it; Greiger has attempted a murder within a duel," said the MC.

Meanwhile, with Yusei…

_"Greiger, what did you just do?"_ Yusei thought.

Meanwhile, in Goodwin's office…

"Wow, even I wouldn't be that cold hearted if I was a psychic duelist," said Jack.

"Jack, he is not a psychic duelist, he's a dark singer," said Goodwin.

A Dark Signer! Lazar said.

Goodwin nodded.

Jack gasped remembering the time where Goodwin told him the Crimson Dragon's history.

Meanwhile, in the ring…

Leo was out cold and Luna was crying over his body thinking that might he might have died while Yusei was standing beside her checking his pulse. In the meantime, Greiger went up to the MC and demanded the microphone.

"Give me your microphone," he threatened the MC.

The MC hesitantly handed it over.

Greiger then started to speak.

"People, the kid's alive, he has a few cuts filled with blood because I hit the body's key locations but otherwise he's fine," said Greiger.

He then looked at Luna.

"You know girl, I really wanted to hit you with this bullet but the boy saved you, I guess you should be thankful," said Greiger.

Luna looked angry at him until Yusei picked up Leo.

"Luna, I am taking him to the hospital, he's going to be okay but can you stay with him until he wakes up?" Yusei asked.

Luna nodded.

"Of course Yusei," said Luna as she went with Yusei to the hospital.

Meanwhile, at Goodwin's Office…

"Sir, did you see that, the ener-d reactor absorbed the negative energy alongside the positive," said Lazar.

Goodwin nodded.

"Yes, but what surprises me Lazar is that the dark signers had come before I had the chance to figure out who the five signers were," said Goodwin.

"But sir, don't we already know who they are?" Lazar asked.

Goodwin sighed.

"No Lazar, I am afraid not, if the dark signers have already attacked then that means that destiny must have changed and that there are six signers in this tournament," said Goodwin.

Lazar gasped.

"But sir, doesn't that mean…" Lazar started.

Goodwin nodded.

"Yes Lazar, if there are more dark signers hidden among my competitors then Zero Reverse might happen once again," said Goodwin.

Lazar gasped once again.

"But sir, aren't you going to stop this tournament now?" Lazar asked.

Goodwin nodded.

"Yes I am, in normal circumstances I wouldn't but seeing destiny change I have to change to balance as well," said Goodwin.

He then picked up the phone in his office as he dialed a number on it.

Meanwhile, in the dark signer's lair…

IS SHE CRAZY! She altered our path! Kalin said.

"Yes, this is quite unusual," Devack said.

"Relax both of you; Sakura comes from the future in which the dark signers lost. Her decision is wise," said Roman.

"And how is that Roman?" Kalin asked.

"Because now we can eliminate them even sooner," Roman replied.

"But we still don't know who the signers are," Devack replied.

Roman sighed.

"Like I said, our leader is from the future so we already are prepared for that," said Roman.

He then takes out five pictures and gives it to his comrades.

"These are the signers and we have to eliminate them," said Roman.

Meanwhile, in the hospital …

Leo was in a pretty bad condition. However, the doctors taking care of him assured Yusei and Luna that nothing bad happened to him. They are now waiting for the doctor's response.

He then opens the door and comes out.

"Doctor is he going to be okay?" Luna asked.

The doctor smiled.

"Yes he is fine now, why don't you go and see him?" He asked.

They both immediately went inside the room to see Leo.

"Luna," said Leo as he got up.

Leo! Luna said as she made her way towards him.

Leo then started to speak.

"Luna, are you okay?" Leo said.

Luna blushed.

_"Why did I feel like blushing,"_ Luna thought?

She then looked back at Leo.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks to you Leo, but tell me what just happened in there?" Luna asked.

Leo started to explain what had happened.

After talking for a while, Luna noticed something on Leo's hand.

"Leo, your arm…" said Luna.

"Huh," said Leo as he looked at his arm and was shocked to find out what he saw.

"_A heart mark,"_ thought Leo.

Yusei and Luna were also tilting their heads wondering why there was a heart mark in Leo's arm.

_You have a heart mark that looks like a signer's mark; is that really what I think it is?_ Luna thought.

Leo then looked up to her sister trying to find out what she was thinking about.

"What is it Luna, do you what's this mark on my arm means?" Leo asked.

Luna then turned towards her brother and Yusei with a surprised look on her face.

"Leo I think, I think you're the sixth signer!" Luna said.

Leo gasped.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

"Great, she blushed. That wasn't supposed to happen until I came. Oh well, if I have to resolve to step two, then I will," thought Sakura.

He then sniffed the air.

"The boy's in the hospital, that makes this task even harder, but still it will be all worth it once I put this around his neck," said Sakura.

She then gave a menacing laugh as she dashed towards the hospital.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Well that was chapter 3! Now I think you know what time it is, that's right, now its question time. Here are the following questions given to me for this chapter. The list goes as follows:

Question 1: What are Sakura's hidden abilities besides sniffing and cloaking?

Answer 1: Sakura has many abilities but you just have to wait until later in the story to find out about all of them.

Question 2: It's nice that we got to know how Luca or Sakura became a Dark Signer but why did the Crimson Dragon force her to lead the dark signers? Why couldn't she just remain as a leader to the signers?

Answer 2: That's a good question! You see the Crimson Dragon made her lead the dark signers this time because the signer and dark signers are both protectors of the world. Remember, Goodwin said that signers are protectors of the world. In this story, we are taking the word signer and using that keyword to show how the world will be protected. In this case, the dark signers will protect the world by destroying it because the Crimson Dragon of the past thought that going by the same path of defeating will lead into the accumulation of more evil. That's why, this time the Crimson Dragon will not be good but rather evil.

Question 3: If the Crimson Dragon is going to be evil, can we expect a clash between the Crimson Dragon of that world and the Crimson Dragon of this world?

Answer 3: Yes, later on in the story the Crimson Dragon will fight the Crimson Dragon from this timeline.

Question 4: How strong is (Sakura)?

Answer 4: Sakura is probably going to be the toughest opponent the signers faced. However, at this point I am not sure if she will duel Luna in a turbo duel or a regular duel. I am not even sure that she will duel Yusei and the rest. However, I am sure without a guarantee that she will defeat two of the signers before the meeting of the dark signers and signers in this timeline.

Question 5: You cancelled the tournament, how is Akiza going to be friends with Yusei and the gang now in order to gather all the signers together? How is Goodwin going to react to Leo's mark?

Answer 5: I think I am getting tired of answering but I will still answer this question. Akiza is going to be with the signers through another meeting in the Arcadia Movement, that's all I am going to say for now. As for Leo, Goodwin will probably treat him with more respect now.

Question 6: This is my last question. Is Sakura going to have the seal of the Crimson Dragon on her back at any time in this story? Also can she control the mark like how Goodwin did in episode 25?

Answer 6: Yes she will and yes she can.

That's all! Join me again in chapter 4!


	4. History of The Signers

The Discovery/History of the Signers

Hello again! This is chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's

Meanwhile, in the hospital…

Leo! You're the sixth signer! Luna said.

I am! Leo said shocked.

Yes indeed! Another man said.

The gang then turned around to locate the source of the voice.

Goodwin! Yusei said.

"Hello Yusei, I have much to talk about with all of you but first would you all mind coming to my office?" He asked.

"First tell me where my friends are?" Yusei said.

"I've released them," said Goodwin.

Wait! You what! Yusei said shocked.

"I have released them so now in exchange would you mind following me, we have some important business to discuss," said Goodwin.

"But what about Leo," Luna asked?

"Yusei can carry him, now come we don't have all day," Goodwin remarked.

The three then followed Goodwin to his office.

Meanwhile, in the dark signer's lair…

"Destiny had changed my friends, we must begin to spread the news of our arrival," said Roman.

"But isn't it too soon," Devack asked?

Roman nodded.

"Yes it's too soon but there is nothing we can do about it," said Roman.

"So when should we spread the news," a new one asked?

Roman smirked at the lady.

"Tonight," he said.

Meanwhile, in Goodwin's Office…

"Your questions will be answered one by one. Now to begin with, about the tournament I cancelled it," said Goodwin.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because it seems that everyone would have been hurt if we had continued, you saw the damage that was pulled out of Greiger's monster, I suspect the same damage might have been released throughout the tournament," said Goodwin.

"What, But why?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin sighed.

"I will let you all know momentarily, for now rest yourselves while I make a few phone calls."

He then left leaving Jack and Yusei alone with the twins.

Yusei! "Just because we can't duel right now, doesn't mean I want you to forget about our rematch. Because after this is done, it will be you against me," said Jack.

Yusei just shrugged.

"Whatever Jack," said Yusei.

Meanwhile, with Sakura…

"So Luna and Leo are tagging alongside Goodwin, this could be easier than I thought," said Sakura as she followed them.

Meanwhile, with Goodwin…

He came back and went towards the signers.

"My fellow friends, come with me, it's time I revealed to you one of the world's best kept secrets," said Goodwin.

Everyone followed Goodwin as he led them to an elevator shaft.

"Where are you taking us Goodwin?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin smirked.

"Just follow me so that we may achieve greatness Yusei" said Goodwin as he opened the elevator shaft.

Yusei wondered what he was up to but decided to let him play until he gets some answers. He then followed him with Leo on his back.

Luna and Jack then followed with a figure crawling on the wall above them while no one was noticing.

Meanwhile, with the Crowd…

The tournament was ended in the middle of the duels leading up to the finals. Everyone was wondering what was going on while Akiza and Sayer joined them from a distance.

"What's the matter with the tournament Sayer? Why did Goodwin end in during the middle of the duels," asked Akiza?

Sayer smirked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's the problem Goodwin himself has created Akiza, that has led Goodwin to close his tournament indefinitely."

Akiza was confused.

"What I don't understand? What problem? Is it just because of that one man that Goodwin is scared the something bad is going to happen in this tournament? I mean he didn't do that much damage at all, all he did was try to kill a little girl from what I see," said Akiza.

Sayer nodded.

"You're right Akiza, this is very strange. Goodwin should have not closed the tournament so early, but know that he did. He has given our Arcadia Movement the right window of opportunity," said Sayer.

He then looked at Akiza who looked confused.

"Akiza, don't you understand, now Goodwin has his hands tied with the public for weeks for closing such a big event all of a sudden. I think it's time we use the opportunity to get the Arcadia Movement its name back," said Sayer.

How? Akiza asked.

Sayer smiled.

"We will strike Goodwin's Mansion tomorrow and corner him and his guards. We will take hostage of all the people in his mansion and transport back to the Arcadia Movement. With the director in our hostage, the city will have no choice but to give in to our demands," said Sayer.

He then laughed to himself.

"And when Goodwin discovers that I will reveal to everyone that he is from the satellite and not from New Domino, he will be sorry for messing with me," I SHALL MAKE HIM AND ALL OF NEW DOMINO WORSHIP THE ARCADIA MOVEMENR AS THEIR NEW LEADERS!

Meanwhile, with the inner crowd at the stadium…

This is preposterous! A man said.

"Would someone care to shine some light on this?" Another man said.

"Where is Goodwin?" Another one said.

Gentlemen! Gentlemen! "Please, one at a time. As I am sure you know that the director is busy and has no time in his schedule to meet you all, if you may can you please wait until the director himself announces the situation," said Lazar.

"We're tired of waiting on Goodwin," one man said.

"Yes, what reason does he have to stop this tournament all of a sudden," another man said.

"ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN," a voice screamed.

As everyone turned around they saw Officer Trudge and his squad of police.

"Now guys don't we all think that it is insensitive to act like this with the director. He could throw you all in the facility for this behavior. I could also, however, I am being a nice guy, and letting you guys out with a warning. Don't do this again, understood!" Trudge said.

The crowd turned among themselves and talked to each other, they eventually agreed.

"Agreed Trudge, we won't be able to get any information now, but when we get it later, we'll personally tell Goodwin about this hold-up," the men said.

They then went their own ways.

Trudge then looked up to Lazar and smirked.

"I should get a bonus in my paycheck for a job well done," he said.

Lazar smirked at him.

Meanwhile, with Goodwin…

"We're here," said Goodwin.

As Goodwin and the others came out they found themselves in an ancient looking place.

"Where are we going, Mr. Goodwin," asked Luna?

"To a place that holds the answers that you seek," said Goodwin.

Jack scoffed.

"Last time that I was here, I was left with more questions than answers," Jack said.

Goodwin smirked.

"Funny, nice to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor as of yet Jack," said Goodwin.

He then opened a door which they all went through and closed right after.

"Huh?" Yusei said as he heard the door close, he then looked back to see the ground shake with a red mark being on it.

"Look," said Luna.

Yusei and Jack saw the marks.

"What is it," said Yusei?

"This, my friends is the stairway to the Crimson Dragon," said Goodwin.

Yusei and the twins looked in awe at the detail in the stairway, as they did that they then noticed a sign.

"What, what is that," said Yusei?

"It looks like all of our signs," said Luna.

"The Crimson Dragon," said Yusei.

Goodwin turned around to face them.

"Correct, it's the symbol that binds you all as signers, protectors of the world," said Goodwin.

Suddenly Yusei, Jack, Luna and Leo's mark began to glow.

Meanwhile, outside the room…

A sneaky Sakura makes her way through the elevator door as she quickly comes out seeing her sign glowing.

"Hmm, my sign is also glowing, that's good, it means my job can be done more quickly now," said Sakura as she transformed into a spider and went through the creaks of the door to get to the other side where the signers were.

Meanwhile, back in the room…

"So were signers and we have to save the world but that doesn't explain why you brought us here," said Jack as he looked oddly at Goodwin.

Goodwin nodded.

"You're right Jack, I didn't tell you why you were here yet, but to get to the point we have enemies around the vicinity, they are known as the dark signers."

"Dark signers," everyone said.

"That's right; you see 5000 years ago, a battle happened between the forces of light and dark. The forces of light comprised of the scared dragons that each one of you signers possess and the Crimson Dragon. The forces of darkness comprised of the king of the netherworld and his group of shadow creatures called the earthbound immortals. The earthbound immortals and the king of the netherworld fought against each other in this battle but neither side won. Instead, both sides suffered considerable losses and the dragon of life, the Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed away," said Goodwin.

"So what are these dark signers exactly Goodwin, are they just enemies to the signers or to the world," asked Yusei?

Goodwin sighed.

"They are enemies to the world as well Yusei. Unless we defeat these dark signers, the darkness will cloak the entire world and a new age of evil will emerge once again, we can't let that happen. Do you remember Leo's duel with Greiger. Well, I have a feeling that Greiger is a dark signer now. That's why I am asking you the signers to join forces together so we may vanquish this evil and save our beloved city," said Goodwin.

Yusei nodded.

"I see that this is important Goodwin but I have a request," said Yusei.

"Go on," said Goodwin.

"I want the bridge to satellite and New Domino to be made once this battle is over. This may be your beloved city Goodwin but if Satellite is to be harmed then you can count me out, I will not do it if satellite is also in danger," said Yusei.

Goodwin nodded.

"You don't have to fear Satellite's destruction Yusei; I will make sure that Satellite will get better treatment if we successfully finish this battle," said Goodwin.

Yusei glared at Goodwin.

"I am not asking for better service for satellite, I am asking that the bridge for New Domino and Satellite be made after the battle is over and if you can't do that, then you will be one signer short," said Yusei determinedly.

Goodwin sighed.

"Yusei, you do know why the satellite bridge was never made. It was never made because of the evil that could have bet set free upon its merger. I am telling you this now because I want you to know that if Satellite and New Domino become one then we might have a tougher battle in our hands then the one we currently have. So with due thought, I have not allowed the bridge to be made. However, if you still want it to be made, then we can do that, but it will mean taking great risks. Are you sure of what you are asking," asked Goodwin?

Yusei nodded.

"Very well, I shall make the bridge," said Goodwin.

He then turned to the rest of the signers.

But for now, all of you hear me carefully. The dark signers that are powerful, however they are level based. The Dark Signers are strong in order of lowest to greatest. Seeing that destiny has changed, I am wishing for you to change your approach as well.

He then looked at Jack.

"Jack, you have the power of strength, your part in the puzzle is determination. You need to face the weaker dark signers because your power deck is super effective against their decks," said Goodwin.

He then looked at Luna.

"Luna, you have the power of tactics, your part in this puzzle is quick victories. You need to face the tougher dark signers because you can destroy them quickly," said Goodwin.

He then looked at Leo who was now awake.

"Leo, you have the power of courage, your part in this puzzle is surprise. You need to face the newly recruited dark signer is he comes back to fight," said Goodwin.

He then turned to Yusei.

"And Finally Yusei, you have the power of endurance, your part in this battle is to face my brother Roman. You need to be able to quickly defeat him if you wish to save New Domino and Satellite," said Goodwin.

Wait! You have a brother! Yusei asked.

Goodwin nodded.

"My only brother Yusei, Roman Goodwin," said Goodwin.

"So is he evil," asked Yusei?

"Much more evil then anyone of those dark signers combined, he is the root cause of evil and if left unchecked my brother may be the biggest problem we have to yet face in this battle," said Goodwin.

"Wait a minute Goodwin, isn't there anything else you are supposed to tell us besides the fact that these dark signers are tough opponents," asked Jack?

"Like what Jack," asked Rex?

"For starters, where do we have to go to fight these dark signers, I mean it's not like they are going to come from thin air to face us," said Jack.

Goodwin nodded.

"You're right Jack, but I wish to reveal this information to you all when the fifth signer joins our fight," said Goodwin.

"And that's another thing, you keep on saying that there are five signers but now you say said that Leo is the sixth signer, what does that mean? Also, what about these level of the dark signers, how would we know who is weak and who among the dark signers are stronger," asked Jack?

Goodwin nodded.

"To answer your first question Jack, It seems that I have made a miscalculation on my part. I thought there were five signers at first as well but seeing Leo's heart mark made me realize that the Crimson Dragon has more power than I thought," said Rex.

"But doesn't it also mean that we are one signer short, so who is he, the fifth signer I mean," asked Jack?

Goodwin nodded.

"I promise you that the fifth signer is found and is ready to join our fight. For safety reasons I have kept their identity and name hidden. But know that they will arrive along with the full power of the Crimson Dragon," said Goodwin.

He then turned to look at the others.

"I am saying this one more time gentlemen and lady, this battle may be impossible for us to win, because unlike the dark signer that magically appeared today, these dark signers are impossible to beat. I only hope that you guys now know what you are up against," said Goodwin.

Wait! "What did you say Goodwin, they are impossible to defeat," said Yusei.

"Precisely Yusei," said Goodwin.

"But if we can't defeat why duel," asked Leo and Luna?

Goodwin then turned and gazed at them.

They are impossible but we still have to duel because we should hope that we might be able to defeat them if we try, said Goodwin.

Oh… okay, said Luna uncertain.

Goodwin looked at her seeing doubt.

"I can sense your doubt Luna, but wouldn't you have not went to the spirit world and came out of it, were in not for your Brother Leo's help. At the time even that was thought to be an impossible battle, but in the end even that proved to be possible, when your brother gave his hardest to set your spirit free. So if that can be done, then I don't understand why this can't be done, you understand," said Goodwin.

Luna nodded.

"Good, now that I have told you about our enemies and battle, I suggest you four spend a few minutes in this room thinking about your options. Also, I have a favor to ask of one of you or maybe Yusei and Jack," said Goodwin.

"Go on," they said.

"I understand that Ms. Akiza is under the order of the Arcadia Movement. The movement is a tight place of security, so I want someone with experience to do a search and rescue mission of Ms. Akiza for me, who will it be," asked Goodwin?

Yusei and Jack turned around to look at each other and Yusei nodded to Jack's understanding.

They then turned around to face Goodwin.

"Yusei will do it, after all he is the one who has the most experience with busting in and breaking out after all his time in the facility," said Jack with a laugh.

Yusei grumbled something under his breath.

"Well Yusei," said Goodwin taking him out of his thoughts.

"What…" asked Yusei being interrupted in his thoughts?

"Will you get Ms. Akiza from the Arcadia Movement," asked Goodwin?

Yusei nodded.

"Good, now here is a map of the movement," said Goodwin as he handed him a piece of paper.

Yusei and Jack looked over it.

"Study this piece of paper and locate Ms. Akiza when you get there, you might find resistance in the form of Sayer when you get there, but I trust that he won't cause to much trouble to a duelist of your caliber," said Goodwin.

Yusei nodded as he put the map in his pocket.

"All right, I will be going now. Think about what I told you and make a decision, remember that your decision can alter the future of our world," said Goodwin as he left.

Meanwhile, with Yusei, Jack and the twins…

"So what do you want to do guys," asked Yusei?

"Well, I propose we fight them," said Jack.

Yusei nodded and then turned to the twins.

"Leo, Luna what about you two," asked Yusei?

They both nodded.

"I have to Yusei, the Spirit world might be in danger plus if Leo is going with me there is nothing to fear," said Luna as he looked at his brother smiling.

"Your right Luna, I am going to protect always and not let anything near you," said Leo cheerfully.

Yusei smiled at him.

"Okay then so we are all set to go, let us meet tomorrow at Goodwin's place and then split up," said Yusei.

They all nodded as they exited the room in front of them.

Meanwhile, in the same room…

A spider goes crawling above a door on the stairway to the Crimson Dragon; it suddenly turns back to normal revealing a young girl with aqua-blue hair.

"It's no fair, why does Leo get to have Luna and I have to wait for Lua; I am going to change that though… with this," thought Sakura as she lifted up a case with and arm in it.

"That Goodwin always is a big liar. For safety reasons, my foot… all the crap that he keeps on saying to deceive everyone he knows. Even I thought that he was fighting with us, until he back stabbed us all with this," thought Sakura as he looked at the signer arm in the case.

"With this, I shall be one step closer to my goal and with all the signers being preoccupied with an important job, I shall get my sweet brother at last and keep him with me forever," thought Sakura as she let out a wicked laugh.

She then ran out of the altar and chanted a few words.

"Mystic Circle of the Dark Signers, illuminate thee and bring me victory. Transport me where darkness may be out of safety," said Sakura.

Suddenly a blue light emerged around her and as it was consuming her she thought of something.

"My sweet, dear brother and myself, I promise that I will get you both out of this world eventually, said Sakura as the mist engulfed her leaving nothing where she once was but a faint echo.

HAHHAHAHHA! The voice echoed as it went across the room.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: All right! That was chapter 4! To my reviewer who wanted me to continue this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now onto the following questions:

Question 1: Is Sakura going to make out with Lua, the moment she revives him?

Answer 1: You have a really good imagination! Yes, she is going to have a private time with him, but not automatically when he is revived.

Question 2: This story has a good plot with Yusei now going to free Akiza through going to the Arcadia Movement. I have one question though, what is Yusei going to do to avoid Sayer's goons? How will he hide himself from them while going to get Akiza and convincing her to join the signers?

Answer 2: Akiza will not be cooperating with Yusei. That is expected. However, he can possibly show her the light by his motivational words. As for how he will get in, he will just use his old disguise from episode 10.

Question 3: How do you explain Sayer's planned attack on Goodwin? What will he bring besides his Arcadia Movement to stop Goodwin? I mean Goodwin owns the sector security squad, although I don't know which one is bigger, I am just suggesting as to how will it happen?

Answer 3: Goodwin will use his squad to defend himself. As to who has a bigger squad, I think its Sayer because the Arcadia Movement has a growing family throughout the world. Goodwin on the other hand has a director's protection unit only; I don't think he can call in the army anytime he wants. Finally, Sayer hates Goodwin. In the show, there are references to Sayer's hate of Goodwin and Goodwin's dislike of Sayer. So a war between them is something that I see happening.

Question 4: This is an important question but how old is Sakura? It is mentioned in the second chapter that Devack says that she may be in the same generation as he, what does that mean?

Answer 4: Sakura is over 100 years old. She was alive during that Yugioh GX saga and during the fourth season. Devack says that she maybe was in the same generation as him because he saw her dark powers. The only time that such darkness was at its peak was during the time of Yugioh at the Memory Realm of the Pharaoh and Yugioh GX at the time of Nightshade.

Well that's it! Join me again on chapter 5! Hope I answered everyone's questions!


	5. Dreams and Decisions

**Hey everyone! I am celebrating my second news update with a surprise third update! Enjoy chapter 5 of Revisiting the Past! Also, how did you like the update? Did I do a good job in recreating the story?**

Meanwhile, in the lair of the dark signers…

Sakura had returned to her room. She had the final signer mark and a bit of new information with herself.

"_It seems that Goodwin plans on destroying the weakest dark signers by the strongest signer and the other dark signers but the most effective signer. Well, that doesn't really concern me, after all now that I have the last signer mark I will use this mark to teleport the signers wherever I want too," _thought Sakura.

Suddenly, her room burst open revealing a man with a red cloak.

"Ah Roman… what brings you the pleasure of entering my room," asked Sakura?

Roman looked at her and glared.

"Sakura… where have you been," he asked?

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I just paid a brief visit to your brother and the signers, that's it," she said calmly.

Roman growled.

"Oh is that so, then what's behind you," said Roman pointing to the arm in the container.

Sakura smiled as she picked it up and came closer to Roman.

"I am just returning your arm to you, after all it was yours," said Sakura coming closer to Roman with her hands on the container.

Roman gasped and stepped back as Sakura came closer.

"It was mine, but you know that I can't use that arm anymore Sakura, I became a dark singer and vanquished my humanity," said Roman.

Sakura sighed as she came up to Roman and smiled which surprised Roman because she never ever does that. But what she was about to tell him would surprise him even more.

"Roman you didn't give up your humanity, you are good and I can tell that. You only were confused as to what to do. You wanted to support Yusei Fudo's father in stopping the momentum. But you also wanted to continue it. So when the man from Yilaster came one day to give you a deal, you accepted it giving in to your dark half. However, you can still change and you know it. Our marks don't determine the destinies we make, we do and we have a choice to believe what someone or something tells us," said Sakura in the sweetest voice possible.

Roman was surprised at the girl's sincerity. He then shocked himself as he enclosed the young-looking girl in a hug and cried onto her shoulder.

"Sakura, you are right. I gave up hopes of becoming a good person just because I thought that following the light of the momentum was the right thing. However, what has it caused me? My brother whom I haven't seen in 17 years has now gone away from me. My only family was killed during Zero Reverse. I have done a lot of terrible things and if I continue my act as a dark signer now, it will only grow," said Roman.

They then parted as he looked at the arm in the case and smiled at the girl.

"Sakura, I thank you for the advice and will replace my arm with the mark of the signers," said Roman.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Roman," said Sakura as she hugged him.

Roman was touched.

"You consider me as an uncle, but you are over 100 years old," he said.

Sakura nodded.

"I know that I am over one hundred years old but I still am as young as I was till that day. I will continue to remain young and not grow old until my brother comes back. In the meantime, since I don't have a family of my own besides my brother, I guess I can consider you as my uncle," said Sakura.

Roman smiled as he hugged the girl.

Sakura hugged back.

They then parted as they both smiled at each other.

"You wear the arm in the case and remove you dark signer mark, I on the other hand will now begin my experiment," said Sakura as she exited her room.

The door then closed behind her, leaving Roman with the other mark as he stared at it thinking what to do.

He then decided that he would replace his arm, so he took the arm out of the container and removed it. Then he took his arm off and put it in its place.

"_Brother, I will be a signer, not you,"_ thought Roman as he studied his previous arm with great detail.

Meanwhile, in the tops…

It was night time in the twin's house, there was a storm outside and the thunder cackled loudly. Leo and Luna came and slept with each other as they were both afraid of the thunder. As they slept, they both were cuddled around each other to keep each other company. A few hours later, they began to dream.

_**(Leo and Luna's dream)**_

The twins woke up to see themselves chained onto the wall. Looking over the room, they see each other and a room full of cobwebs.

"_Leo, what's happening, why are we chained," _asked Luna?

"_I don't know," said Leo._

The twins then looked around the room. Once they did, they saw a lady in a green suit with a blue veil come up to them.

"_Pardon me, but aren't you Luna and Leo, famous twins that live in the tops? It is my honor to be here with you,"_ she said as she took a blade from her pocket.

"_Who are you and why are we here?" _Leo asked.

The girl didn't say anything as she took her blade and ran it down their necks to their legs and swiftly across the belly, she then smirked.

"_So you are twins and beautiful specimens with that note," _she said.

The twins looked scared but Leo was trying to act brave for Luna who was looking towards him in fear.

"_Leo… I'm scared,_" said Luna.

Leo nodded and turned towards the lady.

"_Who are you and what do you want? How did you kidnap us without our knowledge?"_ Leo demanded.

The girl said nothing.

ANSWER ME! Leo said.

The girl still said nothing as she came closer to Leo and smiled.

"_You are Leo correct, amateur duelist but courageous brother. A heartfelt person and true to his words, which would do anything to protect his sister from harm. Yes I have heard about you dear Leo and that's why you and your sister are here, to be examined and tested."_

"_Examined and tested for what?" Leo asked._

The girl didn't answer him and came closer to Luna while taking out a piece of thin fabric from her pocket. She then smiled and began wrapping the fabric on her eyes.

"_Let go!"_ Luna said as she began kicking the girl in front of her in order to get free.

"_Luna!"_ Leo said.

He then tried to reach for her but couldn't move a muscle.

"_That's right, I am chained to this wall,"_ thought Leo as he saw himself no budge an inch.

He then saw the girl approaching him and taking out another piece of fabric.

"_We don't want you two to get hurt now do we, you twins are our going to be our signers machine,"_ said the girl.

_What are you talking about? Who are you? Tell me! _Leo demanded.

My apologies, but first let me put this on upon you, the girl said as she quickly fastened the fabric on Leo before he had the chance to fight back.

"_Now isn't this better, you can't see now which means you both can't look to see what's going to be done upon you,"_ said Sakura as a glint of sadness appeared in her eyes.

"_What's going to be done upon us,"_ asked Luna scared?

She didn't answer them as she was questioning her actions in her head.

"_I shouldn't do this to them, but they will understand in due time,"_ thought Sakura.

Suddenly she heard voices in front of her. Looking at her front, she saw the twins talking with each other thinking that she was not listening.

"_Luna, don't worry, just stay calm, I will get us out of here,"_ said Leo.

"_But how Leo," _asked Luna scared?

Leo then reached into his pocket and brought out a duel spirit.

"_Power Tool Dragon," said Luna._

"_Yeah, you can connect with the duel spirits right, just try to Power Tool Dragon and maybe he will be able to help us just like he did years ago,"_ said Leo.

Luna looked at her brother in surprise. That was his plan, it wasn't the fact that it was a bad plan but rather the idea that she could call out duel spirits and bring them to life. Then again, it could work seeing how she was always able to talk to Kuribon even when she wasn't in the Spirit World. She decided that she would try to do what her brother said.

"_Alright Leo, I will try,"_ said Luna.

Leo smiled at her and was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice they thought wasn't paying attention.

"_Good idea Leo,"_ said Sakura.

The twins turned to face the girl in the clocked uniform.

"_But it won't work,"_ said Sakura.

"_Huh?"_ The twins said in confusion.

"_Well not in the way you intended but you have given me something to work for,"_ said Sakura as she gazed at the twins.

"_What is it," _asked Luna scared?

The girl smiled at her fear.

"_You see I know that you can speak to duel spirits dear Luna and quite frankly I would like to see how much they cry out for you when they see you in pain,"_ said Sakura bashfully.

Luna looked at her in shock.

"_You wouldn't do that,"_ said Luna.

The girl shrugged.

"_Oh please, I intend to do much more than that; however this is the basics for now…"_ she said as she made her way to her desk.

She then came back to them and had a needle with herself.

As she got towards them she quickly took their arms and injected the needle within them.

"_AHH!"_ The twins silently screamed.

Satisfied with the injection, Sakura made her way back to her seat and sat down with her arms crossed.

"_Good now with that done Leo, allow me to finally introduce myself, my name is Sakura and I hold the marks of the signers and dark signers,"_ she said as she lifted her forearms and showed her marks to them.

"_A Dark Signer and a Signer…"_ said Luna scared.

She laughed.

"_Yes, I am a dark signer and signer,"_ she said evilly.

Leo and Luna looked scared.

"_So that injection was it too…"_ began Leo but was stopped by Sakura's gaze.

"_If you think that I injected you to transform you into dark signers as well then you are wrong. I injected you for a different cause. However, for now let's just say that I have seen twins often have special powers and often sometimes there unaware of them. You are both signers that I know but what I want to know is how far your powers will take you. Will you go against each other if the situation rises or will you stick by your side throughout your life, this will be a test for you both,"_ said Sakura as she made her way to them.

Leo and Luna then heard steps, steps coming towards them as a strong object planted itself upon their faces. It sat there as they tried to get it off.

"_Don't struggle, that's a UV radiation wave detector. It will allow you to see certain things in the room such as me, yourselves and the wall you're both in,"_ said Sakura.

As Sakura saw Luna still fighting it, she sighed.

"_I thought my counterpart would be much smarter,"_ she said aloud.

Luan then stopped struggling as she tried to comprehend what she just said. However, as she was doing that, Sakura got the perfect opportunity to make her way to Luna and force the device upon her eyes making her scream.

_LUNA! Let her go!_ Leo said.

She smiled at him.

"_Don't worry Leo; she said in a soft, smooth voice as she released her grip on my sister, you will go home, I promise that will you go soon - if you cooperate that is."_

"_Cooperate? Why in the world should we cooperate? You hurt Luna and me, if you would release me right now, I will show what I can do,"_ said Leo.

Suddenly, the chains on his bands lighted and an electric pulse flowed through him, he gasped.

"_What, what just happened,"_ he thought?

"_Leo!"_ Luna called out to him thinking that he was hurt.

Leo gritted his teeth but managed to smile back at her, showing her that there was nothing to worry about.

She nodded as a smile formed back on her face.

"_Wonderful, just wonderful,"_ said Sakura.

They both then focused their attention back to her as she spoke.

"_Did you see that? How you worried about each other's safety, yes this compassion is very useful in the modern day world. But as to tell you what my job is, I am just here to make you love each other,"_ said Sakura.

The twins looked at each other shocked then back at Sakura.

"_Love each other,"_ Leo asked confused? _"Luna and I do love each other; we would risk anything to be with one another,"_ Leo demanded angrily.

She frowned at Leo.

"_Yes you do love her, but do you love her as in you like her,"_ she said with a serious look on her face.

"_Well that's easy for me to say, I don't like her like that,"_ Leo replied.

Luna looked towards Leo, her eyes having a determined look at it as she nodded back to Sakura.

"_That's right, Leo is my hero and my best friend, but nothing more, so can you please leave us alone,"_ Luna replied quietly.

She didn't reply as she moved back to her chair as she pulled a remote from her pocket and smiled.

"_So Leo you say that you don't like each other the way I thought you do, let's test that shall we,"_ she said.

She pushed a button in her remote and suddenly Leo's body felt very numb. As I looked upon myself, something snapped.

"_AHHHHHHH!" _Leo cried as he felt an electric current go through him.

"_LEO!"_ Luna said as she saw him shaking and quivering in fear, the pain kept on going for a while and Luna wept for him as she couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Sakura looked at the scene with pure admiration.

"_YOU ARE SICK!"_ Luna told her.

Sakura smiled at her wickedly.

"_Well if I am sick what does that make you counterpart,"_ said Sakura.

Luna took her words counterpart in mind as she said that before to her.

"_What do you mean by…"_ started Luna, by was distracted as he heard Leo's screaming louder and louder.

"_Don't think I can last much longer,"_ she heard Leo say.

"_LEO!"_

"_Now it's your turn,"_ said Sakura as she looked towards Luna and pressed another button in her remote.

Suddenly Leo was free from his electrical punishments as Luna was now going through the same procedure.

A bang of electricity came upon her as she shrieked.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Luna yelled.

"_Luna!"_ Leo said as she looked upon her.

He tried to grab the chains that tied her but he felt electricity run though his own chains as he tried to get closer.

"_AHH!"_ Leo yelled.

He then turned back towards Sakura and growled.

"_Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" _Leo asked.

Sakura just yawned at his responses.

Leo glared at her.

"_If I were you Leo, I would spend my time worrying about your sister than me," _said Sakura as she pointed to Luna's continued pain.

Leo looked upon her sister, realizing that she was in pain and snapped.

"_That's it! I've had enough!"_ He said.

He then put his hands on the chains that restricted his actions and pressed forward on them.

"_Leo… I wouldn't do that if I was you, those chains will transmit the electricity from your side towards her, you will die,"_ said Sakura.

Leo glared at her.

"_So what! I don't care, you may be a heartless scourge Sakura, but I care about those who are near to me. Luna is everything to me, and I will die a million times if I have to, to save her because she is the one that I…"_

Leo suddenly stopped as a realization came towards him.

Sakura grinned at him.

"_Hurry up and save Luna… Leo, she isn't going to last long,"_ said Sakura pointing towards Luna's fainting body.

"_No Luna!"_ Leo said.

He then quickly repeated his previous actions as he pressed forward on the chains that bonded him and her sister. Slowly and slowly, he screamed as the currents from Luna's side of the room came to him as he stumbled and stumbled upon them, bringing their collective force to free them both.

He then finally broke himself and her sister free as he gasped.

"_Luna… I love you,"_ he said as his eyes closed.

He then felled down with a thud.

"_LEO!"_ Luna yelled.

She then ran towards him and pushed him on his side.

"_Leo! Leo! Wake up Leo, please,"_ said Luna.

"_LEO!"_ Luna said weeping ad holding him tightly.

Sakura smiled gleefully as she made her way towards Luna.

"_Don't worry Luna, he is not dead, however maybe he will soon be ready to exterminate you once I inject him with the mist of the dark signers,"_ said Sakura with a wicked grin.

Luna automatically looked towards the female in hatred as he held Leo while sitting on the ground.

"_YOU MONSTER! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!"_ She yelled.

The girl ignored her comment and spoke.

"_You should be pleased. The boy likes you. He treats you with all the respect he can muster and is true to his word in always protecting you. Aren't you happy, he said he loved you, don't you love him as well,"_ asked Sakura?

Luan glared at her.

"_I love him! I do! Leo is the most important thing in my world! And if you just wanted to see his loyalty to me, then you have seen it! Now let us go!" _Luna yelled.

Sakura sighed.

"_Crying gets you nowhere in life Luna, aren't you aware of that?"_ Sakura asked.

The girl stiffened and hugged her brother tightly as she didn't wish to say another word.

"_I've have heard about you, you went into a place called the spirit world when you were three. Many said that you wouldn't wake up after that trip as well. However, your brother proved everyone wrong. From time to time as people came telling him to give up, he refused and stood beside you the whole time, his devotion towards you is something that is very rare to see in children today. Many of which throw their own parents out of their houses."_

She then looked at her.

"_Now you should be more worried about what he will do when I inject him with the mist of the dark signers,"_ said Sakura smiling sinisterly.

"_The mist of the dark signers,"_ said Luna.

Sakura smiled.

"_Yes Luna, this mist will test his loyalty to its maximum. If he succeeds in banishing it, he will truly prove to me and you that he is a true guardian worthy of you as a sister and companion. If he is not, then the mist will overtake him and replace your brother with a demon instead,"_ said Sakura laughing.

She then took a needle from her hand and aimed it towards his neck.

"_Move out of the way Luna, this could get ugly if you interfere_," said Sakura as she took the injection closer to his neck.

Luna however stood by Leo defiantly.

"_NO!"_ Luna yelled.

Sakura sighed.

"_I am sorry for doing this to you counterpart,"_ said Sakura.

She then raised her hand and levitated Luna as she put him back on the machine and tied the chains around her.

"_Let me go!"_ Luna yelled.

Sakura ignored her as she made her way to Leo. She then injected him quickly on the neck and wiped out any blood that came out of the injection.

"_Now Luna, watch as your dear brother succumbs to the darkness,"_ said Sakura laughing wildly.

Luna who couldn't do anything saw his brother fading as a dark aura moved around him and circled him.

"_NO! This can't be true!"_ Luna said as she turned towards her falling brother and shouted.

"_Leo, come out, please don't give in to the darkness,"_ said Luna.

Leo however didn't move a muscle.

"_You see that Luna, your brother knows what's best for him. I know what's best for him; after all I am his sister," _said Sakura.

Luna's heart froze at that statement.

"_Wait a minute! When you said counterpart, you couldn't mean…"_ Luna began and stopped when she saw Sakura nodding.

"_That's right Luna, I am you," _said the girl taking out her hood.

Luna gasped.

"_But if you are me, then why are you doing this to us,"_ asked Luna?

Sakura didn't respond as she pointed towards Leo who was in the ground fighting with the darkness that was consuming him.

"_LUNA… PLEASE HELP ME… I CAN'T… CONTROL IT…"_ said Leo shaking and quivering in fear in the ground.

As Luna saw his state and the predicament he was in, she cried for him.

"_FIGHT IT LEO, PLEASE LEO, I CAN'T STAND LOSING YOU, YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME,"_ said Luna crying.

Leo heard her cries for him as he kept on fighting with the voice inside his head telling him something different instead.

"_Leo, murder her, kill her, you are a powerful warrior; don't hesitate in doing what you want to do. Luna was always the one who stole your glory. First she became a better duelist then you. Next she became s a signer before you did. Finally, you parents haven't spoken and neglected you because of her. It's not too later Leo, kill her, and beat her till she dead,_ "hissed the voice.

Leo screamed.

"_NO!"_ Leo said.

"_YOU MUST!"_ The voice said.

"_NO, I WON'T HURT LUNA!"_ Leo said.

"_DO IT OR ELSE I WILL DO IT MYSELF!"_ The voice screamed inside his head.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Leo said as the darkness within him began to fade.

"_What, this is ridiculous. This can't ever happen outside a duel, humans are usually so weak and predetermined. How did that brat not succumb to his dark desires?"_

The voice in his head then realized the person behind Leo.

"_Of course Sakura, she must have found her brother in the past. This is Leo, brother of Luna. Well done, it seems that he really loves his sister from the bottom of his heart. He is truly a hero,"_ thought the voice as his darkness inside Leo vanished.

Leo then fell to the ground exhausted.

As he fell, Sakura released the locks around Luna and let her come to her brother's aid.

"_Leo!"_ Luna said as she made her way to him.

She then checked her heartbeat and was glad to find it awake.

"_Take him and come with me,"_ said a voice behind her.

Luna looked up to see Sakura smiling at her.

"_Well done, you have passed the test,"_ she said.

Luan glared at her.

"_WHAT TEST!"_ She yelled.

Sakura didn't change her mood as she slowly approached her in the ground.

"_Luna you risked your life for you brother and he did the same. Don't tell me that you still don't like him as more than a brother,"_ asked Sakura with a confused look on her face.

Luna looked at her then at her brother. She thought about it for a moment and looked back at her.

"_From what has happened today, I admit that I love my brother as more than a brother. But what you did was just sick and inhumane. Why did you have to go through such a devious plan in order to see us confess our love for each other," _asked Luna?

Sakura smiled at her.

"_I had no other option, I wanted to use a less more powerful means to get you to confess but there wasn't any other way at this time because it was too early for that stage of your lives. However, making you realize that through pain was the best way for you to learn as quickly as possible,"_ said Sakura.

She then came closer to her and smiled.

"_Just the way I did,"_ she said.

Luan looked at her in a confused look.

"_What do you mean," _she asked?

She sighed.

"_I will tell you as we go, for now let me carry your brother. We have to get him healed as he already is worn out,"_ she said.

She then went forward with Leo. As she was going she paused to see where Luna was.

"_Luna… I said we have to…"_ Sakura began but stopped.

She looked back and saw her fell asleep with a lot of bruises across her face.

"_And maybe get you healed as well," _said Sakura as she lifted both the twins in her hands and proceeded in her own direction.

A while later…

Luna and Leo were healed and only Luna was awake as she was talking to Sakura about herself and how did they came here. She had gained respect for the girl when she told her about her life story and about the sad truth to her Leo. Luna shed a few tears for her counterpart but she told her not to worry as she had made plans for herself and them as well. As they were talking, Leo who was on the ground unconscious woke up and opened his eyes.

He then saw two figures above himself.

"_Luna, Sakura,"_ said Leo weakly.

They both nodded.

"_LEO!"_ Luna cried as he jumped on him and hugged him.

Leo managed to smile through his bruises and hugged her back.

"_Leo, thank you, you saved me!"_ Luna said.

Leo smiled at her.

"_Of course, after all I do love you…"_

He stopped.

Luna looked at him in concern.

"_What's the matter Leo,"_ asked Luna?

Leo faltered.

"_I don't know Luna, when you were so close to die, I couldn't take it, I didn't want to lose you and now that I was saying I love you…"_

He stopped in confusion as he then took her hands in his surprising her.

"_But now I can see it clearly, that there is nothing to be confused about. Luna… I want to tell you that you may not like me but I love you and will always want to be with you. I can't imagine you being apart from me for even one day and I will always try to keep you happy," _finished Leo.

Luna looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected it, but after almost literally dying in front of each other, she knew that they both realized that they would risk everything to the death just to save each other. She smiled as she looked up to her sad brother and cupped his cheek.

"_Leo…"_ said Luna.

"_Yes Luna…"_ said Leo.

She brought her face close to his and smiled.

"_I do love you and don't ever doubt it,"_ she said as she kissed him firmly on the lips.

Leo blushed and was surprised. He thought that he only loved her sisters and not vice-versa. He smiled as he kissed back while cupping her cheeks and wrapping his arms around her tight. This made Luna blush as well but she didn't mind as she was too focused on the kiss.

They parted eventually leaving a super flustered face on both of their faces. Leo then recovered first and brought her face close to his. He then smiled making her smile back at him.

"_Luna, I never want to go home right now," _said Leo as he took her on her lap in the bed and smiled at her.

Luna smiled back.

"_I feel the same way Leo, but we can't stay here, we have to go home,"_ said Luna.

"_But,"_ Leo began before Luna put a finger over his mouth.

"_We can have fun when we go home with each other, just the two of us,"_ said Luna.

Leo looked in the ground in disappointment but nodded.

"_Okay, but can I at least hold your hand as we find our way home_," said Leo.

Luna smiled at him.

"_Sure,"_ she said as she stretched her hand out to Leo who took it and got out of the bed.

"_Let's go then,"_ said Leo as he proceeded to find a way out of this place which they were in.

Luna pointed his direction behind them and as Leo turned he saw Sakura smiling at them.

"_SAKURA!"_ Leo said as he finally noticed her with her hood on as he became ready to charge on her.

However, Luna blocked his way.

"_Leo… please don't, she only wanted to show us that we loved each other. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be the way we are right now,"_ said Luna.

Leo eyes softened at Luna's concern.

"_But Luna she hurt us,"_ said Leo.

Luna nodded as she came close to him.

"_I know Leo, but try to understand her reasoning first,"_ said Luna.

Leo nodded and looked back at Sakura who was smiling at him

"_If Luna trusts you then I do too, I am sorry for interrupting you,"_ said Leo.

Sakura sighed.

"_No Leo, you are right, I am the one who is supposed to be apologizing. After all, you are my brother," _said Sakura.

"_Your brother,"_ asked Leo confused?

Sakura nodded as she took out the veil surrounding her. As the veil came unfolded at last what Leo saw surprised him.

"_Luna…"_ said Leo shocked.

"_No Leo… I am Luca and my brother is Lua, but we have come here for you two," _said Luca.

Leo stood dumbfounded.

"_What do you mean,"_ asked Leo?

Luca sighed.

"_To make a long story short, my brother who was you was a brave man who risked his life trying to protect me. The signers killed him and since then I have come here with him to capture you two to revive him. That and the fact that I needed pure breeders for the next generation of signers,"_ said Luca.

Leo was stunned and started crying.

"_Leo…"_ said Luca taking her hand in his cheek. _"Why are you crying?"_

Leo sniffed and spoke.

"_I am sorry Luca; I can't believe that I couldn't keep my promise to you. I always told myself that I will protect you no matter what happens. I died but you still got hurt, I am sorry,"_ said Leo.

Luca smiled and cried afterwards hugging Leo.

"_Leo, you don't have to cry, Lua told me the exact same things when he tried to protect me. But I still believed in him and now you two are going to need to believe as to what I am going to tell you_," said Luca.

Leo and Luna nodded as they sat next to each other.

Luca took a deep breath and began to speak.

"_Leo and Luna, I know you are a bit young for this although like I said before, I would need you two to breed when you get older, if you don't then the Crimson Dragon will have evil signers with him forever. You two are the only ones who have been pure in this generation. When you go back to your world, say nothing, do nothing and act like yourselves. I will meet you during the battle with the dark signers in your world and will protect you two from the great destruction that is too come. You must escape. Now come it's time to go home and I believe it's getting late in you world."_

Luca then opened a portal through a flick of the wrist and smiled.

"_I am glad I meet my brother once again. It's been too long. See you soon,"_ said Luca.

Leo and Luna smiled as they vanished into the portal.

**(End of Dream/Present Time)**

Leo and Luna both woke up shivering as they had the strangest dream. They then looked at each other and started hugging each other in need.

"_Leo… that dream… was it real,"_ Luna asked?

Leo didn't say anything as he hugged Luna tightly and cried onto her shoulder.

"_If you are talking about the dream in which we confessed our love for each other, then yes Luna it was real."_

He then removed his face from her cheek and smiled.

"_I love you Luna, I always did and will never stop from loving you,"_ said Leo as he moved his face right up to hers with their noses touching each other.

Luna smiled.

"_I also love you Leo, you are my hero, companion and lover_," said Luna.

Leo's smile grew.

They then shared a deep kiss. After they parted, restlessness got over them as they went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the cellar of the dark signers…

"It was successful! Successful!" Sakura cried.

She then turned to the dark signers in the room.

"It has been done! The signer twins are now unified and not related. However, our next step is to make sure that everyone knows about this! After were done that, we can launch our assault against New Domino City," said Sakura.

Kalin sighed.

"But why do we have to wait for those two twins to get to know each other, can't we just get them here, make then now understand that they have no one but each other and then make them join our team,"said Kalin.

Sakura glared at him.

"They are kids Kalin and being kids they won't understand their feelings completely towards each other until they are satisfied that the world around them also approves of their relationship," said Sakura.

Kalin was about to retort but he decided to shut up.

Roman then spoke.

"But Sakura, I believe that if we need the signers to breed, we can still do this after the attack by the dark signers. With your knowledge, we can wipe out the humans on this pathetic planet by the earthbound immortals one by one after we take out the remaining signers," said Roman.

Sakura nodded.

"I know what you mean Roman, but you also should understand that the world the dark signers live in can't be truly evil, we all have a bit of good in ourselves that we must linker to in order to become a dark signer, otherwise if we all think that we are evil, we will lose ourselves in our insanity," said Sakura.

Roman nodded.

"What do you mean Sakura," asked Devack?

Sakura sighed.

"Devack your story of how you joined the dark signers is very simple to talk about. You were a scholar teaching duel spirits the way of life. In comparison to the story of Satan, you went against the Ancient Fairy Dragon who was the ruler of that abode. You told her that you didn't need to teach the way of the humans because duel spirits are just card spirits that are alive within a certain realm. They can't relate themselves to humans even if they tried. Of course, Ancient Fairy Dragon didn't believe that and sent you into the court of the Crimson Dragon for questioning. The Crimson Dragon found you guilty and sentenced you to wander the earth forever until judgment day. However, you had found the dark signers and grew evil because of it. But when you realize it, back home you still have a family waiting for you. You wife Eza and your son Molee are waiting for your return," said Sakura.

Devack nodded as he felt a lump grew in his heart. He then left eh room leaving the other dark signers to wonder how their once bravest comrade actually had a spot side in his life.

"As for the rest of you, you all know your own stories and the reasons why you came here. They are all good reasons but what you must look for in this battle is not why are you killing the signers but if your reasons for wanting or killing them is right," said Sakura.

She then left the room and went to her own quarters downstairs leaving the rest of the dark signers pondering about something in their heads.

"_Are we really doing this conquest for a just cause or a selfish cause?"_

_End of Chapter 5_

Hey guys! Another chapter completed! Now let's begin the question and answer session.

Question 1: Why did Luna mean when she said we will have fun later? It sounded a lot like a suggestive message.

Answer 1: You are right in saying that sounded a lot like a suggestive theme. But you should now that this story is going to have an M-rating now so something might pop out soon.

Question 2: Is Sakura going to lead the dark signers when they meet Yusei and the rest at the cliff side? Also, where is this overseer bad guy that is supposed to show up?

Answer 2: Two questions in one. To answer that, yes there is an overseer but he is going to come only when the preparations for him have been made and Sakura is going to lead the dark signers when they finally will meet at the cliff.

Question 3: If you have a sneak peek for the next chapter to share with us, what will it be?

Question 3: Unfortunately, I don't have a sneak peek to the next chapter but I can promise that the next chapter is a bit far away to the part where the dark signers will meet the signers meet each other at the cliff.

That's all! Join us again for Chapter 6!


	6. Departure and Preparations

**Hey guys! I decided to upload two chapters at once! So here is the next chapter to Revisiting the Past!**

The next morning came and Leo and Luna found themselves cuddled to each other still as their faces were touching each other.

"_Man, I could get used to this,"_ thought Leo as he looked at his sister's sleeping form looking ever so happy.

But Leo knew that they had important things to do, so he decided to wake her up.

"Luna… Luna… wake up Luna…" said Leo.

Luna woke up suddenly to see her brother smiling at him.

"Time to go, we have to meet the others and tell them of what has happened," said Leo.

Luna nodded and they proceeded to get dresses into their normal clothes and get ready to visit the guys.

Meanwhile, in the lair of the dark signers…

Sakura had come back into the main hall where the dark signers were gathered. She had brought another set of candles with her and laughed.

"Sakura, what is this other set of candles that you have brought and why is the color red," asked Roman as he looked confused?

Sakura smiled wickedly.

"Simple Roman, this is the fountain of the ancients, the pool inside this candle is for the flowing blood. When a dark signer or signer should perish in battle the blood shall be seen in its color purple for dark signer and red for signer," said Sakura.

"But why do we need it," asked Roman?

Sakura smiled.

"To add their powers to ourselves, after all we the dark signers know how to rebuild this world and it's time that we finally win," said Sakura as she put the candle in the beside the other one.

The dark signer currently present awed its composition and artwork. But they grew worried as they already saw blood coming from it.

"Why it is already bleeding," asked Misty as she noticed the red blood coming out from it?

"Oh that, well let's just say that two of the singers have generously contributed their welfare to the cause of the dark signers," said Sakura.

"Wait! You mean that yourself in this time and your brother…"

"Are working for us…"said Sakura.

"You didn't actually lie to them," said Misty.

Sakura shrugged.

"What I did and not did is none of my concerns, we are the dark signers and it is imperative that we win at all costs, just to note I have already sent them to fetch Rex Goodwin, he will be most helpful in eliminating the remaining signers," said Sakura.

The other dark signers looked shocked at her proclamation.

How did you manage to do that, they asked?

Sakura smirked.

I injected them both with the darkness of the immortals. Now not even the Crimson Dragon of this time can stop them from returning to normal.

"So you did lie to them," asked Misty?

Sakura shrugged.

"I said I don't care about what I did, I just did it," she replied.

Misty looked at Sakura and glared at her for lying to little children while Sakura glared back at Misty for questioning her. Meanwhile, Kalin went ahead and interrupted them both.

"Wait! This isn't fair, so there are three signers, how are we supposed to cope with that," asked Kalin annoyed?

Sakura smirked at him.

"Easy Kalin, the twins are still signers it's just that they are working for us. Now the only thing is that either when you win or lose that duel nothing will happen because I have marked them with the marks of the dark signers," said Sakura.

Everyone gasped.

"You what, but why…" they all asked?

Sakura put her head down and sighed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance at a better life Kalin. My brother died and Misty's brother died when they were too young. You got betrayed by your friend Yusei Fudo and Carly got betrayed by the man she admired the most. Roman lost his sanity becoming a dark signer and Demak had a bad life. I was hoping that we can use the combined energies of their marks to make a better world for each one of you to realize your dreams once this battle is over," said Sakura.

"But what about you," asked Kalin?

Sakura shrugged.

"Don't worry about me, my Crimson Dragon is fresh in my time, I have both the marks of the signer and dark signers. All I want to do is to pay back the bastards that wrecked my life," said Sakura as she growled.

Roman and the other dark signers looked on at her with awe.

Roman then stepped forward and addressed the young girl.

"Well said Sakura, you are right, the time for action has come and if you don't mind, I think I will lead the signers to us," said Roman.

Sakura smirked.

"Very well Roman, I expect that you'd be ready as we land," said Sakura.

Roman nodded and made his way out of the lair.

Sakura then turned her attention towards the others.

"The rest of you come with me, it's time we introduce ourselves to the signers and let our presence be known," said Sakura.

They all nodded as they followed her outside the sanctuary.

Meanwhile, with Goodwin…

"I take it that my troops are ready," said Goodwin.

"Yes sir," said Mina.

"Good, then let them know that I will be coming. After all I want to give them some advice before the Great War begins," said Goodwin.

Mina nodded through the hologram communicator.

"Understood sir," said Mina as she went away.

Goodwin then opened his drawer and took out his metallic hand.

"_It seems that I would have to use this hand again, but as destiny has changed it will now require me to get my other hand back from the altar,"_ thought Goodwin as he put the metallic hand on.

He then put a glove over it and sighed.

"This might be even tougher that we had first anticipated partner," said Goodwin to a man who suddenly appeared on his monitor.

The man nodded.

"It doesn't matter, we have waited for too long to see you brother's do something. Don't screw this up for us Goodwin, otherwise we of Yilaster shall terminate you from your director position and more," said the man on the phone as he went.

Goodwin nodded and closed the phone.

"_Its times like this that I wish I hadn't made that jump over the Daedalus Bridge,"_ thought Goodwin.

He then left his office as he went outside towards his helicopter in order to meet the other signers.

Meanwhile, with Yusei and the gang…

They were waiting for Goodwin outside as he approached them. Akiza was just added to the team after Yusei got her back from the Arcadia Movement and convinced her to join the signers. However, even he knew he wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for the help of his friend that he had met when he went there. As Goodwin approached, Yusei and the rest of the signers stood still.

"It's time," he said.

They all nodded.

"As stated before, your mission is to find four different generator in the edges of satellite and activate them in reverse, if you do that then the negative energy will be restored to positive and the reactor will cease overflowing into its destruction," said Goodwin.

He then looked at Yusei.

"This is the moment for you to wash away your father's inabilities, Yusei Fudo, I hope you can live up to it," said Goodwin.

"Inabilities," said the twins?

Goodwin didn't hear them as he kept on talking.

"Anyway, I advise you to be careful when you reach there; there are dark forces at every corner waiting to take each one of you signers down," said Goodwin.

He then looked at Leo.

"You are a new signer Leo; the dark signers might not have any information on you now, but to be safe stay close to your sister and always be on the lookout for each other," said Goodwin.

Leo nodded furiously.

Goodwin then looked up to the sky as he saw a helicopter coming.

"Ah… here is our pilot, I believe you already know him," said Goodwin as the man came out.

"Director, we are ready for takeoff," said Trudge.

Excellent! Goodwin said.

He then looked at the rest of the signers.

"Don't fail the world and don't waste time wandering yourselves with your emotions. In war, emotions are a weakness for others, if the emotion is within a duel however then it is okay," said Goodwin.

Yusei nodded.

"We'll try Goodwin," said Yusei.

He then looked at Trudge and smirked.

"Hope you packed some peanuts, cop boy," said Yusei.

"Why you little satellite ingrate," said Trudge but stopped speaking as he saw Mina approach him.

"Officer Trudge, you are early," said Mina.

"But of course Mina and did you get the flowers I sent you," said Trudge.

Mina nodded.

She then turned her attention to everyone else.

"All right guys, let's go," said Mina.

Leo and the others followed her as she said that, but stopped as Yusei waited.

"What the matter Yusei," asked Leo?

Yusei turned to Goodwin and spoke.

"Goodwin before I leave, I want you to promise me something," said Yusei.

"And what might that be Yusei," said Goodwin?

"If we defeat the dark signers and manage to return this place back to normal you will untie the satellite with the city," said Yusei.

Goodwin looked at Yusei then sighed.

"Yusei… the task that you are asking will take some time to fix, didn't I tell you before that the bridge was made to keep the evil in between the bridges sealed out," said Goodwin?

"Yeah I know, but I still want the city and satellite to be united. If it doesn't happen, then you can know that you are one signer short for this trip," said Yusei.

The twins and Akiza gasped at Yusei's proposal.

Jack however scoffed.

Goodwin nodded.

"Fine, it shall be made, I promise you that," said Goodwin.

Yusei nodded and then went towards the helicopter with the twins, Akiza by Jack, followed by Trudge and Mina following them.

"_I swear I shall unite the Satellite and City, even it means giving up my own life," _thought Yusei as he made his way to the helicopter.

As they all went inside, the helicopter began to rise as it began to take off.

"_Our fates lie within you signers Yusei, don't fail us all and the world,"_ thought Goodwin as the helicopter finally took off leaving New Domino city and heading towards the Satellite.

End of Chapter 6

I know that this was a short chapter, but sometimes that's the way the story goes. So now without any further delay, let's get onto the questions.

Question 1: Why did you skip the Akiza rescue scene?

Answer 1: I didn't skip it and it will be known how she escaped on the next chapter when they land at Martha's place.

Question 2: Sakura said that Goodwin is going to be informed by the twins on the dark signer's plan. So when is that going to happen?

Answer 2: It will come eventually, however the twins will not know it rather Sakura is going to control them to do it.

Question 3: How is Leo and Luna's relationship going to affect the settings when they land in Martha's place?

Answer 3: The twins will obviously be smart and not let anybody know. But they will act and show affection to each other as they go by these peaceful places.

Question 4: Since the twins love each other now, how is that going to affect the duel with Demak? Also how is the duel with the dark signers for the twins going to be done if they are allies now?

Answer 4: Like I said, they maybe allies but they will duel. As to what interactions they are going to show while they are dueling, well you just have to wait. Also, Leo and Luna are going to start disappearing and destroying the spirit world during that time. Don't ask me how but they will.

Well that's it! Join us again for Chapter 7!


	7. Arrivals and Tales

**Hey guys! I would like to thank my latest reviewer for this story: Revisiting the Past. I wrote especially after her review to update soon. I wrote this chapter with ease. So without further ado, please enjoy chapter of Revisiting the Past.**

It was nighttime as Yusei and the others boarded onto the helicopter. Outside the air vehicle, the sounds of thunder and rain could be heard while inside the noise was coming externally.

'_What did my dad do,'_ thought Yusei? It didn't make any sense to him that his father a well respectable scientist would be part of something that would result in the destruction of a city. Remembering, Goodwin's words, Yusei realized something.

"_My father, he must have done what he did when Zero Reverse was established in order to save us, I am positive. After all, he did send me into a capsule to avoid destruction,"_ thought Yusei.

"Does that include us as well Yusei," he heard another voice say.

Looking over to the side of the helicopter, he saw his friend Jack scowling at him.

"Yusei, what did I tell you about being a man and letting the past behind us," Jack said angrily.

"But Jack…" began Yusei.

"No buts Yusei, first you worry about Kalin, and then you worry about your friends and now this. Your father was a matter of the past and what he did cannot be reversed," said Jack.

"BUT MY FATHER DIDN'T DO ANY OF THIS!" Yusei roared as he rose from his seat.

Everyone in the plane eyes froze in shock as they heard his voice with Ruka clinging to Rua as they looked shocked.

"I am sorry guys, I didn't know what overcame me, but I am just sure that my father didn't do any of this," said Yusei as he sat back in his seat tears filling his eyes.

"Yusei…" the twins and Akiza thought as they moved to where he was where they put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yusei… it's alright, we believe you, we know that your father wouldn't do anything so reckless," said Rua as he moved closer to him with Ruka.

"That's right Yusei," said Akiza, "I am sure that it was just a misunderstanding, so don't worry."

Yusei feeling better by their words took his hands away from his face.

"Thanks guys, I feel better," said Yusei.

Akiza and the twins smiled.

"No problem, but would you mind telling me why are you so upset by this," asked Akiza?

Yusei nodded and was about to tell her when a particular house from the window panel took his interest.

"Maybe later Akiza," said Yusei as he made his way up to Trudge.

"What is it Satellite crybaby," said Trudge in a mocking tone.

Yusei ignored him as he pointed towards the building he saw in the window panel.

"Set us down there Trudge," said Yusei.

"What?" Trudge asked.

"Do as he says," said Mina.

Trudge nodded as he heard Mina's voice and prepare landing while Yusei made his way back to Jack.

"Jack… sorry, I made a mess of myself and broke my promise," said Yusei.

Jack sighed.

"It's okay Yusei; I understand that difficulties that we have been through, I know that you felt wrongly about all of us and that you take the blame for yourself in your heart about what Zero Reverse did to us. But remember this, you can't believe whatever you hear, you didn't do that, neither did you father, it was all a part of fate. We cannot cling back to what was in the past," said Jack.

He then stood up as they landed and put a hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"Yusei, we must look onward to the future now, we must press on the real issues here if we are going to save our friends," said Jack determined.

Yusei nodded.

"Right Jack, let's go," said Yusei as they came out of the helicopter.

Meanwhile…

Martha and Blister came outside upon hearing the noise of loud winds coming from the window. As they came outside, what they saw shocked them.

"Yusei! Jack!" Martha called out.

Yusei and the others turned around to see Martha and the others coming towards them.

"Hey Martha," said Yusei who avoided his call and made her way to Jack.

"Oh Jacky boy, look how you have grown," said Martha hugging him tightly.

Jack immediately felt embarrassed as his face turned a little red.

"I know it's been a long time since I have left home Martha, but could you stop hugging me so tightly," asked Jack?

Martha nodded and let go of her grip from Jack as he gave him a slap on the back which made him partially lose his balance.

"Oh Jacky, do that thing that you always used to do when you meet me," said Martha.

'_What… she still remembers that,'_ Jack thought as he looked towards Yusei who only smiled at him.

Groaning on the inside, Jack did as she asked and kneeled down catching everyone's attention as he spoke.

"Fair maiden of the land, may this prince kiss thy hand," said Jack as he kissed Martha's hand which surprised everyone present who were watching him do it.

He then rose up as he did his duty.

"Oh Jacky, you certainly know how to treat a lady," said Martha smiling at him.

Jack nodded as his embarrassment was now over.

"Right Martha," said Jack.

Yusei then intervened seeing that they've finished.

"Martha, may we go inside, we still have a few things to discuss," said Yusei.

Martha nodded and motioned for Yusei and his friends to come through as they went inside.

Meanwhile…

The dark signers had followed the signers towards their home as they were following them close behind. Sakura smiled as she saw the house.

"Remind me Roman, how did you come here last time without a helicopter," asked Sakura confused?

Roman smirked.

"It was easy Sakura; all I did was follow the Satellite Waste Tunnel's to get through here. After that, I got out of the sewer as I made my way back towards this house," explained Roman.

"So there was a sewer system between Satellite and New Domino after all," said Kalin aloud.

Roman caught him speaking and glanced towards his direction.

"Kalin, what's the matter, didn't you know about this sewer system back in the satellite," asked Roman?

"No that is not it Roman, it's just now that I know how much Yusei really betrayed me," said Kalin.

"Oh and how is that," asked Roman?

Kalin sighed.

"Back in the satellite, we originally had a plan to get to the city and knock out the duel gangs there to establish more territory. We even had that sewer system found out… HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT IT," said Kalin angrily.

"That doesn't explain Yusei's grudge against you," said Misty.

"But that's the point, he was my second in command, he should have notified me about this sewer system but he didn't. Another of my accomplishments that went down the drain," said Kalin.

"Well, if you are done talking about your accomplishments Kalin, I need you here, it's time to land the helicopter," said Sakura.

"Right, I am on it," said Kalin, as he took over the auto pilot.

Meanwhile, in Martha's Orphanage…

Martha, Blister, Yusei and the rest of the gang were all sitting in the wooden chairs given to them. A while passed as they were talking about their lives in the city and satellite.

"So Yusei, how are things with you, have you overcome your fear from Kalin," asked Martha.

Yusei nodded.

"Yeah I have Martha, and I swear that after this this crusade is over, my friends shall help me unite satellite and city together," said Yusei.

"Yusei, I am not your friend, just a helper," said Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but we are destined to be together," said Yusei coldly to his friend.

Martha looked impressed.

"Well, well, you certainly are becoming much more of a man," said Martha.

Yusei nodded.

Martha then turned towards Akiza.

"And you my fine lady… aren't you the daughter of the Governor," asked Martha?

Akiza blushed and nodded.

"Yes, my name is Akiza," said Akiza.

Martha smiled at her then looked towards Yusei.

"Maybe now you can ask her for a date," said Martha.

Yusei didn't reply and instead looked towards the center of the table, like he was in deep thought.

"Yusei… son, what's wrong," asked Martha?

Yusei agitated in his seat and stood up.

"Nothing's wrong Martha, now if you may excuse me I wish to be left alone for a while," said Yusei.

He then left the room as he then head towards the other directions.

"What's the matter with my boy Jack," said Martha looking towards him.

Jack sighed at the question his step-mother gave him.

"Nothing's wrong Martha, it's just that Yusei has a lot on his head right now, he's been contemplating what Goodwin told him earlier in his head again, and on top of that me and him had been assigned different chores by Goodwin to do," said Jack.

"Like what," Martha asked?

"Like saving Ms. Akiza and bringing her to our cause," said Jack which caused Akiza to look down head in guilt.

"Dear, what's the matter," asked Martha looking at Akiza?

Akiza began to speak as a few tears left her face.

"I came here because of Yusei, he helped me otherwise I wouldn't have escaped my fate from him," said Akiza.

"Who," asked Martha?

Akiza brought her face up as she mentioned the name of her stranger.

"Sayer, head of the Arcadia Movement," said Akiza.

Martha face then took a white color as she look terrified.

"Sayer you say, I've known him for a long time. He used to come here in the satellite to get some new supplies as he called it by taking orphans or strangers who didn't have any hope for life and enlisting them in his Arcadia Movement. Those who showed progress were sent to his Movement, those who didn't were dead. But what did he do to you to make you so scared Akiza dear, did he hurt you," asked Martha?

Akiza nodded.

"You could say that Ms. Martha, but if you want to know maybe I should just start from the beginning," said Akiza.

Martha nodded.

"Oh yes please, I need to know what happened," said Martha.

Akiza then took a deep breath as began her story.

_(Flashback: Arcadia Movement/Tuesday)_

It was Tuesday in the Arcadia Movement and the usual boss Sayer had an important job to do. He had summoned his soldier Akiza to notify about the issue.

"Akiza, I have some urgent business today, so I won't be here, instead I am leaving you in charge while I am gone, make sure that everyone in the facility coordinates as usual, if you succeed, I will make you my second in command," said Sayer.

Akiza looked confused by what Sayer just said and somewhat hurt.

"Aren't I already your second in command," asked Akiza indecorously?

Sayer shook his head sideways in disappointment and frustration.

"No you are not Akiza, how many times do I have to tell you? You are a soldier, ranked number 15 in my army of Arcadia Movement soldiers to rule the world… I mean to show the world what we Psychic's truly are," said Sayer sweating a little.

Akiza felt a bit weird, this was the first time her master ever acted like this to her at all.

"Sayer, this is all a bit odd, are you feeling okay," said Akiza who was now watching him stumble and hold his head like it was about to pop.

"Yeah, I am fine, just don't forget," said Sayer as he left.

_(Pause: Present Time)_

"A while later, I was at Sayer's office making sure everything was running smoothly, when all of a sudden I heard noise coming from outside the room," said Akiza.

_(Flashback: Play)_

"I told you Satellite scum, Akiza is mine, nowhere for you signers to take because we the dark signers will take her to punishment ourselves," said Sayer.

Yusei looked disgusted by him.

"You're mad Sayer, first you lied to Akiza about this organization's goal and next you lie to the world by saying you are a dark signer, you'll pay dearly for that," said Yusei gritting his teeth.

Sayer laughed like a mad man.

"So what if I used Akiza for my own goals and what if I just thought of her as a useless tin can only to put my food in, she was still mine, property that couldn't' handle itself and for that reason needed support," said Sayer laughing menacingly.

He then grinned at Yusei.

"But still enough about me and what I did to Akiza Yusei, you are in your last 500 life points and I doubt that you can do anything to protect yourself now that you are wide open," said Sayer smirking.

Yusei laughed.

"What are you laughing about," asked Sayer?

"I am laughing at the fact that you didn't see that our entire conversation was being recorded and being seen by Akiza," said Yusei.

Sayer looked shocked.

"What! How is that possible?"

"Before you started blabbering, I enabled the Duel-Y function in our duel disks," said Yusei.

Sayer then turned around and saw Akiza glaring at him furiously.

"Akiza…" Sayer began.

"No I don't want to hear any of it, you lied to me Sayer, you used me and you just thought of me as property that can be disposed of, for this I am going to punish you," said Akiza as her hair strings began to grow.

"Do you think your psychic powers are enough to defeat me Akiza," asked Sayer certain of her power lengths.

"No, but my full powers are," said Akiza as she made her hair grow up to her legs.

'What! How is that possible? Her powers should only be available when I had said the code. How did she do it,' thought Sayer.

"Sayer, for lying to me and taking me away from my true family, I can never forgive you," said Akiza.

Sayer then looked in fear as she put her synchro monster on the duel disk.

"No, not Black Rose dragon…" said Sayer in fear.

Akiza then smirked.

"You should be pleased Sayer, you've always wanted a challenge, now taste a real one, Black Rose Dragon, eliminate this man with Rose Flare," said Akiza.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sayer said as he died.

_(End of Flashback)_

"So you killed Sayer, that's okay I guess, although the correct thing for you to have done was too hand him over to sector security," said Martha.

"Yes, but he was a dark signer and on top of that, I just couldn't control my anger at him," said Akiza as a few tears feel from her face.

"It's okay Akiza, don't cry," said a voice.

Akiza, Martha and the others turned around to see Yusei coming back after a short interval.

"Yusei my son, are you feeling better," asked Martha?

"Yeah I am," replied Yusei.

He then went towards Akiza and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Akiza don't worry, it's okay, will get to the bottom of this together, let just focus on other things right now," said Yusei trying to clear the tension in the air.

Akiza nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, you are right Yusei," said Akiza as she got up with him.

As everyone in the room was enjoying the happy moment together, something unexpected happen.

_CRASH! (Window Panel)_

The window broke as Yusei and Jack's attention got diverted towards the floor.

"Who did this," Yusei asked aloud as he looked at the shattered hole.

Thunder then boomed as a shadowy figure with a black cloak made himself seen in the darkness.

"Who are you, what do you want with us," asked Yusei.

The figure's hood dropped as his face was shown.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening, but my name is Roman and I bear the mark of the spider."

End of Chapter 7

All right! Now it's question time again! Here are these chapters' questions as given by fans of this story!

Question 1: I am so excited now! I think the next chapter will be about the prologue again! But I am wondering, will it be the same or you are going to let Yusei do something different from the show and your prologue?

Answer 1: I think it's exciting too. As in regards to your question, no I think you will see something very unique and exciting happening in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that.

Question 2: Man, I am impressed! I have seen you guys were so tiredly on this story. I was just wondering as to when more horror will come to this story. In chapter 5 and the prologue, you showed some horror but other then that we only had a few samples. So when can we expect it?

Answer 2: In regards to your question, more horror will come shortly in this story, I promise. You might even be surprised by the character death's in the future.

Question 3: Where is twin's romance? I have been waiting for it for some time now. Please, make it appear soon.

Answer 3: The twin's romance will appear a while alter my friend, after all they do need privacy if they are going to express their intimate feelings towards one another without anyone questioning them.

Question 4: It seemed that you made Yusei realize his reaction towards Zero Reverse quicker. I have a question as to what are you going to do now after you have taken away an original part of the story plot?

Answer 4: I will replace it, don't worry but thanks for the advice, I didn't see that one coming myself as well until today when I uploaded this chapter of the story.

Question 5: So Sayer was a Dark Signer… that is something unexpected. Care to explain?

Answer 5: Yes, you see he was a dark signer in this story because I really thought and how evil he was in the show. It just came to me to put him as a dark signer because he was just too evil by nature. I think it fits him perfectly.

Well, that's it? Join us next time for chapter 8.


End file.
